A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum
by shay86
Summary: Season 3 never happened! Rory/Jess
1. Tears

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

* * *

****

"Ror, are you okay" asked Lorelai

"Yeah why" asked Rory

"You just sound a little distracted" said Lorelai as the two walked into the diner

"No I'm fine just a little tired" said Rory

"Hey Luke can I have a coffee to go I'm really late for work" asked Lorelai

"No" grunted Luke

"I asked nicely"

"Luke she is really late so will you please get her coffee or I'm coming back there and getting it for her" announced Rory

"Fine" grunted Luke as he turned and filled a cup for Lorelai

"Thanks Lukey! Bye babe, have fun with Jess!"

"Always, love you"

"Love you too hon. Bye Luke" smiled Lorelai as she walked out of the diner

"Luke is Jess upstairs" asked Rory

"Yeah"

"Can I go up "?

"Go ahead he's sleeping though, so don't blame me when he tries to bit your head off in his delusional state"

"Who me? Who's he going to have to kiss then" smirked Rory

"Just go" snapped Luke as he pointed to the steps obviously embarrassed

"Thanks Luke" yelled Rory as she ran up the stairs and into the apartment. She walked up to Jess's door and carefully opened it to find Jess lying on his back sleeping. Rory walked over to Jess and straddled his stomach causing him to wake.

"What the hell" mumbled Jess as he opened his eyes

"Hey Dodger" whispered Rory as she leaned down to kiss him

"Why can't I be woken up like this everyday" smirked Jess as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down causing her to lie next to him

" I don't think Luke would want to wake you up the same way your girlfriend does"

" Ok thanks for the image" grimaced Jess causing Rory to giggle

"I have something really important to tell you" said Rory getting serious

"How important"

"Life changing" sighed Rory

"What is it?" said Jess as he started to rub her arm

"I'm late" whispered Rory

"For what?" asked Jess confused

"What the hell do you think Jess?" snapped Rory as she sat up

"Oh…Whoa…wait, are you sure" stammered Jess realizing that she meant

"A week and a half sure" mumbled Rory

"We used protection and you're on the pill. How did this happen"

"Jess there is still a chance even with them." whispered Rory on the verge of tears

"Oh baby don't cry please" pleaded Jess wrapping his arms around her

"I can't help it" whimpered Rory

" Do you want me to go get a test at Doose's?" asked Jess wrapping his arms around her

"Jess you know we can't get it from Doose's everyone will find out what you bought before we get a chance to see for ourselves"

"Point taken" said Jess "Why don't we go to Hartford instead"?

"Ok" sighed Rory

"We'll take my car just let me go take a shower"

"K"

-45 minutes later Rory and Jess are in his car on the way to Hartford. -

"What are we going to do if its positive Jess" asked Rory moving over to the middle of the front seat and leaning into him

"Lets discuss that if it's necessary, ok" said Jess wrapping his arm around her

"Yeah"

-Later that day back at Rory's house-

Rory was in the bathroom and Jess was in Rory's room on the bed on the verge of tears

"Jess we have to wait a minute before anything happens." said Rory as she walked into the room

"Ok come here," said Jess as he held out his arms for Rory to come and sit with him.

"I'm scared Jess" whispered Rory

"So am I" said Jess pulling her closer

"We're 18, we're not ready to be parents"

"We are going to get through this together no matter how hard it's going to be" said Jess before looking at his watch "It's been a minute"

"I can't do it," whimpered Rory "You look"

"Ok" said Jess as he reached for the test

"Am I pregnant?" whispered Rory

"Yeah." said Jess as he leaned back and pulled her onto his lap

"What are we going to do?" cried Rory as she laid her head on his shoulder

"Do you want to keep the baby?" asked Jess hesitantly

"Of course I'm keeping it" snapped Rory a little taken back

"Rory I had to ask I just needed to know whatever you decide I will support you all the way" sighed Jess as he started to rub her back

"Ok I'm just really confused about all of this"

"Baby you know I'm not leaving you right" asked Jess

"Yeah I know Jess I am just really scared what about our plans and everything"

"We'll talk about that later just shush," cried Jess as he pulled Rory closer to him and let her fall asleep.

Later that day Lorelai came home to find Jess and Rory sleeping in each other's arms with sad, wet faces as if they'd been crying. If it weren't for their faces she would have left them alone, but as she looked around she noticed something at Rory's feet and when she got closer she realized that it was a pregnancy test. Her little girl was pregnant. Lorelai didn't know what to do. She had to talk to someone but she didn't think Sookie would understand yet, she hated Chris and her mother well that was self-explanatory. She had Luke though and since he was Jess's uncle she ran out of the house and towards Luke's. When she got to the diner she opened the door and rapidly looked for him. Luke walked out of the kitchen and was hit with Lorelai wrapping her arms around him crying.

"You can't always come running here when something's wrong." said Luke

"Shut up and close the diner please its important." cried Lorelai

"Why?"

"Just do it then I'll talk it's really important and I don't want the whole town knowing" whispered Lorelai

"Ok everyone out foods on the house" screamed Luke

As the last person walked out the door Lorelai collapsed into a chair and said "Luke she's pregnant"

" Who is?" asked Luke confused

"Rory."

"Are you sure?" asked Luke as he sat next to her

"I saw the test." cried Lorelai as she sank into Luke's arms and cried on his shoulder

"It's going to be ok." Said Luke in shock

-Back at Rory's house later that night-

Rory woke up later that night and looked around thinking that day had all been a dream. She then realized that Jess was lying next to her asleep and it looked like he had been crying. That was when she knew that she was pregnant.

"Jess wake up." said Rory shaking him

"What do you want Luke let me sleep?" mumbled Jess rolling on to his back

"Jess!!!!!" whined Rory

"Whoa, geez I'm up." said Jess as he opened his eyes

"We have to go tell my mom and Luke."

"Do we have to?" asked Jess rolling back onto his stomach

"Jess after awhile I think that they will start to notice."

"Then you can wear baggy clothes" mumbled Jess pulling her pack down and trying to fall asleep.

"Oh and they wont get suspicious if I all of a sudden start wearing baggy clothes" said Rory wiggling out of his grip

"Fine lets go your mom's probably at the diner anyways." said Jess rolling off the bed and onto his feet

"Help me up." demanded Rory as she held out her hand

"Geez you may be pregnant but I don't think that you're helpless" said Jess as he pulled her up

"Yeah and its your fault "  
"And why is it all my fault it does take two to tango" smirked Jess

"You're too damn irresistible" smiled Rory ignoring the 2nd comment

"Sorry it just comes so naturally" said Jess as he grabbed her hand and led her off to the diner. Jess had his arm around Rory's waist and Rory was leaning into him as they walked to the diner. The just walked in silence when they ran into the last person they wanted to see.

"Hi ya Rory!" said Dean approaching the couple

"Leave her alone" sneered Jess trying to walk away

"I can talk to her if I want to" said Dean staring down at him

"Leave us alone" whispered Rory as she leaned closer to Jess

"Are you ok Ror" asked Dean

"Leave her alone" snapped Jess "It's none of your fucking business"

"Rory did he hurt you" asked Dean

"No" whimpered Rory as Jess pulled her closer

"Leave us alone bag boy she wants nothing to do with you" sneered Jess as they walked away

-In front of the diner-

When they got to Luke's they saw that the diner was empty. As they got closer they realized that Lorelai and Luke were sitting at a table away from the window. Jess and Rory approached the door and walked in. Lorelai sat up at the sound of the door opening and gave Jess a death stare. Luke kept a hold on her knowing what she wanted to do.

"Mom, Luke here" cried Rory as she handed them the test

"Rory are you sure" asked Lorelai as she looked at her daughter in the arms of her boyfriend

"Yeah I'm sure," cried Rory leaning in Jess's arms

"Rory I'm not mad at you ok hon. I'm just disappointed. This is a hard thing to have to go through believe me I know. We're going to get through this ok." cried Lorelai

"Thanks mom I'm really scared though"

"I know you are come here" said Lorelai holding out her arms

"I love you so much mommy" whispered Rory as she sat in Lorelai's arms.

"I love you to sweetie the four of us will get through this together right guys"

"Yeah." answered Luke and Jess in unison

"Lorelai I just want to tell you that I'm not going to leave Rory's side through all of this" said Jess

"I know that Jess"

"You wanna go upstairs" asked Jess to Rory

"Yeah"

"Don't try anything mister" said Lorelai

"Hey who do you think I am she is carrying my child for your information"

"Wait Jess how do you know its yours" smiled Rory

"You better run really fast Gilmore"

Rory ran as fast as she could up the stairs, through the door and into Jess's bedroom where she jumped on to the familiar bed. Jess was right behind her and fell next to her on the bed.

"Come here" said Jess as he held out his arms so Rory could sit in his lap

"Huh" mumbled Rory as she leaned against his chest

"I'm sorry" whispered Jess as he wrapped his arms around her

"For what"

"Getting you pregnant" whispered Jess as he stroked her hair

"Jess we both took a chance and we used protection it's not like we tried to have a baby. I love you so much Jess. I wouldn't have taken the risk if I didn't truly love you"

"How did I ever get you"?

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rory

"Think about it Ror. I came here and everyone hated me except you. When I came here I didn't care about anything because in my eyes I was going to be gone by the end of the year. Then you became my friend and slowly I forgot about that. Your friendship was important to me even though I had more then platonic feelings for you. I realized how strong my feelings for you were when you walked up to me in Washington Square Park. I knew that there was some sort of connection between us and I had to be with you. I'm the bad kid form the streets of Brooklyn and you're the perfect girl from the small town. No one wanted us together but here we are baby. I never believed in love until I met you. I thought love was for sissy's and I would spend the rest of my life going to from girl to girl. But you had to come into my life and ruin it all. I fell for you the second I saw you. You showed me so many things that no one dared show me. You showed me friendship, respect and trust. Then you gave me your love and your heart. I never thought anyone could love me because I was never raised in a loving environment. Rory you trusted me enough to let me into your life. You gave me so many things that I didn't deserve. I finally could truly see how much you loved me when you gave me your virginity. Rory you were taught to wait for when you were truly ready and truly in love. And you decided I was that person. You told me that you loved me all the time but I think deep down I was scared that you were lying until that night. Yeah technically I wasn't a virgin but as cliché as it sounds I was. I had had sex before but I had never made love. That night you completely knocked down every single brick that was used in building the wall around me. I became vulnerable to you. I was able to show you who I truly was. I never wanted to get you pregnant. I am so scared right now. I don't know how to be a father but I am going to try my hardest to be the best father ever. I am going to love this child with all of my heart and I will never abandon you. We both know what it's like to not have a father around and I don't want my child to grow up the same way. Rory I love you with all of my heart. I always thought that the concept of soul mates was a bunch of bullshit until I met you. Rory I know that you are my soul mate and if anything ever happens to us there is no one else out there for me." whispered Jess as he held onto Rory as she cried.

"Do you mean it Jess" asked Rory through her tears.

"Ever word baby every word" said Jess as he wound his arms around her waist. "You are everything to me Rory"

"Why did this have to happen to us?" asked Rory yawning

"I don't know pixie but we going to get through this," said Jess as he was stroked her belly "Our child is in there"

"Our child" whispered Rory absorbing those two life-changing words "I love you Jess"

"I love you to Ror" said Jess as he laid back and drifted asleep

-Back in the diner-

"I have to go home" said Lorelai as she went behind the counter and poured herself a to-go cup of coffee "Is it ok that Rory spends the night here"

"Yeah they need each other right now" said Luke "Do you want to go up and say good night"

"Yeah" sighed Lorelai as she followed Luke up the stairs and into the apartment. Luke walked over to Jess's door and quietly opened it up. Once the door was opened they realized that Rory and Jess were sleeping. Rory was asleep with her head on Jess's chest. While Jess was holding her tightly against her with his arm around her stomach.

"She really changed him" whispered Luke

"Hey you had a part in that change too" whispered Lorelai

"No it was Rory if it wasn't for her he would be in jail by now" said Luke

"I guess" whispered Lorelai "He really did a 360 and changed his life around for her"

"Yeah he did" smiled Luke

"I guess it takes seeing this to realize what Rory fell in love with" sighed Lorelai looking at her daughter wrapped in her boyfriends arms

"He's loves her too" smirked Luke looking at his nephew

"Yeah I know" said Lorelai "But there two great kids why did this have to happen to them"

"God only knows Lor" said Luke "But they will get through it together this kid is going to have the best parents in the world."

"Yeah and the only parents that will read their child Hemmingway and Rand before it's out of the womb." said Lorelai "Oh and have them listen to The Clash and The Sex Pistols from the womb"

"They're going to be fine Lorelai nothing will stop these two from their futures"

"Yeah you're right I guess" sighed Lorelai as she walked away from the door and into the main part of the apartment. "I have to get home and digest this"

"Yeah I'll walk you down stairs I have to clean up anyways and it will help me from going nuts" said Luke as he led her down the stairs and into the diner.

"Thanks for letting Rory stay here" said Lorelai as she headed to the door and opened it up "I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah I'll have the coffee all ready for you" said Luke as he watched her walk to

her car and drive out into the night.

* * *

A/N: this is my first story so please review!!!!!!


	2. You Did What!

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Chapters   
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.

* * *

-The next morning -

Around 10:30 Jess began to stir. He was dreaming that Rory had come to him and told him that she was pregnant with his child. As he started to wake he thought that it was really all a dream until he felt something against him. As he opened his eyes he saw that it was Rory curled up against him. It wasn't a dream he was going to be a father. He sat up and looked at Rory noticing how peaceful she looked.

"Baby" whispered Jess into her ear

"Humph" mumbled Rory in her sleep as she curled into a tighter ball.

"Rory you have to wake up" whispered Jess as he lightly shook her. Sensing that she wasn't going to get up without a fight he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Rory started to stir as Jess moved away.

"What was that?" asked Rory as she opened her eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken that was a kiss" laughed Jess as Rory looked up at him

"What am I doing here?" asked Rory as she looked at Jess in shock

"We fell asleep last night talking"

"But I should be in my bed I shouldn't be here" said Rory

"Rory stop what's wrong" asked Jess even though he was pretty sure she had the same dream or at least she thought it was a dream

"I had a dream that I told you I was pregnant but it can't be true it can't be I can't get pregnant. My mom is going to kill me. My grandparents are going to disown me." cried Rory

"Baby stop crying please I know this is hard to handle I wish it weren't true. I wish it hadn't happen either but we're going to be parents and there is nothing that we can do to change that" sighed Jess as he wrapped her in his arms "I love you with all my heart and I am going to be at your side through all of this. I won't let anyone hurt you or our child"

"I know" sighed Rory

"Why don't we go take a shower and then get some food from downstairs" offered Jess

"Ok" said Rory as she crawled off the bed.

-20 minutes later-

The two of them walked down the stairs to find a full diner.

"Morning sleepyheads" said Luke as Rory and Jess walked out from behind the curtain

"Morning Uncle Luke" mocked Jess

"Shut up and get to work smart ass" ordered Luke

"Luke can I have pancakes and coffee" asked Rory as she sat at the counter

"No coffee" said Luke

"Please" begged Rory

"No"

"Please Lukey"

"I said no," repeated Luke "And don't call me that"

"Jess Luke won't give me coffee can you get me some"

"No can do" said Jess

"Why" whined Rory giving him her puppy eyes

"Because its bad for you"

" That's never stopped you before"

"Yeah well things change"

"Like what" asked Rory as Jess stepped in front of her

"Like you carrying our kid" whispered Jess before bringing his hands to her cheek and bringing her into a quick kiss

"Your mean" pouted Rory

" I know. Just drink some juice for once please" begged Jess as he intwined his fingers with hers

" Fine Luke can I have pancakes sausage bacon eggs and some oj"

" Is that all?" asked Luke   
" You can add coffee"

" No" said Luke as the bell above the door rang.

"Lucas gives my poor mini-me some coffee"

" Lorelai NO"

"Mom the baby" whispered Rory as Lorelai sat next to her.

"Oh yeah I forgot" sighed Lorelai "Lukey can I have pancakes, bacon, and coffee"

"Fine" said Luke as he gave Caesar the order

"Mom what about Ya Ya Sisterhood and all that"

"Hey I wasn't the one that decided to get knocked up" whispered Lorelai

"That was harsh mom" sighed Rory

"Hey you didn't let me finish what I was saying ok, but since you are my daughter I will sneak you some" said Lorelai

"That's my mom" smiled Rory

"Oh sweets just so you know your fathers coming in this weekend I called him last night"

"Why" screamed Rory as she looked at her mother in shock

"He needs to know Rory he _is_ your father"

"No he doesn't he hasn't been a father to me. Yeah he might have had a part in making me but he hasn't been around like a really father should you know like Luke has" screamed Rory before she ran out the door and headed towards Lanes

"What have I done?" whispered Lorelai as she started to cry

-Kim's Antiques -

Rory walked into the Kim household to find Mrs. Kim trying to sell a chair

"Hello Rory " said Mrs. Kim once she noticed Rory

"Hi Mrs. Kim is Lane here"

"Yes she is upstairs you may go up" said Mrs. Kim before going back to her customer

Rory headed up the stairs, walked right into lanes room and flopped next to Lane on her bed

"Hello to you too"

"Hey" sighed Rory

"Ok what's wrong you're never like this"

"My mom called my dad and he's coming in for the weekend"

"Wait, I thought we hated him" said Lane

"Yeah we do but she thought that it was necessary to ruin mine and Jess's life"

"Jess's??" asked Lane "What does Jess have to do with your dad"

"You can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. And you are not allowed to speak of it unless you are in front of and only in front of Jess, me, my mom, and Luke " said Rory

"I promise" said Lane

"Yesterday we found out that I'm pregnant" whispered Rory

"Oh my god" stammered Lane as she looked at her best friend

"Yeah I know" said Rory as she started to tear up

"What are you going to do?" asked Lane "How did Jess react"

"We're going to be parents I guess." said Rory "Jess took it better then I thought he would. He has been comforting me since we found out"

"He's so good to you"

"I know" smiled Rory "I just wish that I could tell the town and make sure that he doesn't end up getting chased out of town"

"I think the town will take it pretty well," said Lane "They all know how much he loves you. Hell we all saw it from both of you before either of you noticed. The only person I would not want to find out is Dean. That boy has been insane with jealousy over your relationship with Jess ever since you dumped him."

"I didn't even think of Dean," said Rory "He is going to be devastated"

"So, Rory who cares what he thinks. As long as he leaves you and Jess alone there is nothing to worry about. I don't even know why you care so much. He has tried to make yours and Jess's life a living hell since you got together. He tried to make it seem that Jess was cheating on you. He kissed you in front of the whole town. He has been trying to get you back since you dumped him. Hell Rory the boy thinks he still needs to protect you."

"But I broke his heart Lane" said Rory

"Yeah you did but he treated you like property while you were with him. Jess hasn't done that all. Since you two got together Jess has changed for the better. Hell the only time he fought with someone was, when Dean kissed you and that was completely deserving." said Lane "You have a boyfriend that loves you with all of his heart and worships the ground that you walk on. Jess would do anything for you but he still lets you do what you want to do and lets you be friends with who you want to. He isn't like Dean and follows you around like a puppy. Jess gives you your space. Hell if I didn't love Dave so much I would try to snag Jess myself."

"I don't think Dave or I would let you steal Jess"

"I know and I love Dave" said Lane

"Speaking of Dave why don't you two come to the diner and the four of us will hang out"

"That sounds good" smiled Lane

"Good" said Rory "I have to go though so I will see you later"

"Yeah" said Lane "Bye mommy"

"Bye Lane" smiled Rory as she walked out

- Later that night at the diner after closing-

Rory, Jess, Lane and Dave are sitting at a table eating and talking while Luke and Lorelai are at the counter talking.

"I can't believe you told your mom about us" exclaimed Dave before taking a bite of a fry

"She wouldn't let me out and I just started yelling at her telling her that if she treated me like I was 18 and not 10 then maybe I wouldn't have to sneak around playing in a band and hide my music. Then I said that I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I was dating " the nice Christian guitar player" Dave" laughed Lane as she leaned into Dave

" So what did mama Kim do then?" asked Jess

"Oh she's home probably praying that the devil will leave my soul and I will turn back into her normal perfect Christian daughter or she's crying her eyes out" sighed Lane

"She knows how to cry?" asked Jess

"Jess" exclaimed Rory

"What did I do now?" asked Jess innocently

"That was mean" scolded Rory "Say you're sorry"

"Sorry Lane" sighed Jess

"Man you are so whipped" smirked Dave

"Hey the things I do for love"

"So Jess what do you want boy or girl" asked Lane

"Huh" asked Dave confused

"Lane I swear to god I'm going to kill you" shouted Rory

"You told her" asked Jess in shock realizing what she meant

"She's my best friend Jess did you think that I wouldn't tell her"

"Ok leave the odd one out that's fine I never know what's going on anyways" said Dave to no one particularly

"Oh Dave you're not the odd one out at all" said Rory

"She's right man" smirked Jess "Rory.."

" Rory here has a bun in the oven" interrupted Lane

" Whoa" stammered Dave

" We know" smiled Rory

"Congrats I guess" smirked Dave

"Thanks man" smirked Jess as she wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder

" So anyways back to my question boy of girl Jess" asked Lane

" I don't know I never thought I would be a father anyways but a boy would be nice I could teach him how to annoy the hell out of Taylor and Dean" smirked Jess

"How about you Ror"

" I want a boy too it would be fun to have another Dodger"

" And what if it's a girl" asked Dave

"She wont be a Lorelai," stated Jess "I don't think I can handle another one"

"Thanks a lot" said Rory pouting

-At the Counter-

"Has she talked to you yet" asked Luke as he watched the two young couples

"No I hate it when we fight" said Lorelai turning around to see Rory lean into Jess laughing

"Lor if you hate it when you fight then why did you call Chris"

"I don't know anymore," sighed Lorelai " I was up thinking about how I'm going to be a 34 year old grandmother at like 2 in the morning and I thought that Chris might like to know that he's going to be a grandfather"

"Not one of the best times to be thinking huh"

"Yeah I guess" whimpered Lorelai as she laid her head on the counter and started crying

" It'll be ok Lor, I promise you it will" sighed Luke rubbing her shoulder


	3. Papa Chris

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Chapters   
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

****

Helon: You'll just have to wait to see how many babies and if they are going to get married (it's coming soon don't worry)

****

Jctigerwolf4e: I know you want to know how Dean reacts well here's the chapter

****

Tristansbabe and Me: Don't worry Jess isn't leaving I wouldn't do that to Rory and I love Jess anyways

****

Lazeeamy: Thanks so much for the offer to help I really appreciate it I might just take u up on it

****

Starrychick90: I already know what it's going to be you just have to wait tell chapter 6 or 7 and Rory is about 4 weeks pregnant

****

And thanks to everyone else that reviewed

****

-The next afternoon-  
  
"Ready for your dad" asked Jess as they walked through the center of town  
"What do you think. I don't want to talk to him. He left my mom and I after promising that we were finally going to be a real family. He has done this so many times so I don't think he needs to know that he is going to be a grandfather" sighed Rory as she laid her head on his shoulder  
"Rory he just wanted to do what he thought was right" said Jess as he wrapped an arm around Rory waist and pulled her closer  
"Shit" exclaimed Rory as a motorcycle pulled up in front of Luke's  
"What"  
"Come on lets go to the bridge" stammered Rory as she started to pull Jess away  
"WHOA" said Jess as he stopped "What's wrong"   
"My dad just pulled up in front of Luke's"  
"You cant run from him forever"  
"I can try"  
"Rory you have to tell him" sighed Jess   
"No I don't" yelled Rory as tried pulling Jess away put ended up running into someone  
"Hey honey, what's the rush" smiled Chris  
"Nothing" mumbled Rory looking away

"Well ok then, do you know where your mother is? She called two nights ago and said that I needed to get down here right away" said Chris

"Oh I'm sorry you had to drive all the way up her for nothing we already fixed it you can go back to Sherri" said Rory coldly  
"Baby you have to tell him" whispered Jess into Rory's ear  
"Who's he" said Chris pointing to Jess   
"I'm Jess Mariano" smirked Jess "Rory's Boyfriend"   
"Car accident Jess? I thought you had moved back to New York after breaking my little girls arm" said Chris "What happened to Dean remember him the nice guy"

"Well if you learned to keep promises you would have known I came back at Sookie's wedding" snapped Jess "And you would have known that your daughter broke up with Dean"   
"Excuse me but that is none of your business" said Chris  
"When it concerns Rory it is my business I was the one comforting her trying to tell _your_ daughter that everything would be ok and that there were people here in Stars Hollow that loved her and that would be around forever" shouted Jess as he stepped towards Chris

"Jess please calm down" pleaded Rory as she pulled him back  
"Sorry" mumbled Jess as he looked at her lovingly  
"Its ok baby" smiled Rory before she leaned up and gave him a simple kiss   
"Ok I'm still here and I still want to know what I was dragged here for so someone better tell me" said Chris rudely  
"Do you really want to know" yelled Rory getting angry at her father  
" Rory just tell me please" sighed Chris getting frustrated  
" Fine _FATHER_ I'm pregnant" screamed Rory forgetting that they were in the center of town attracting attention  
"Rory" said Jess looking at the crowd forming around them  
"Oh Jess get me out of here please" begged Rory as she looked around and noticed the crowd  
"Ok to Luke's" said Jess "Chris come on"   
"I'm sorry Jess" said Rory as the three walked into Luke's  
"For what"  
"Screaming" cried Rory as she moved closer to him  
"Rory don't worry you got mad it happens why don't you go to my room and calm down while I handle everyone" smiled Jess as he led her and Chris into the diner  
"Thanks Jess I Love you so much" whispered Rory  
"I love you too Pixie" said Jess as he watched her walk upstairs "Chris"  
"Huh" said Chris as he sat at the counter  
" Do you want some coffee or something" asked Jess as Luke approached  
"Yeah sure" said Chris as he went back to his daze   
"What's wrong with him and why is there a crowd forming around the diner" asked Luke  
"Rory kind of yelled at Chris in the middle of town"   
"Everyone heard"  
"Everyone heard" said Jess  
"I'm going to call Lorelai you get everyone out" sighed Luke as he grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the inn while Jess kicked everyone out  
On The Phone   
"Independence Inn Lorelai speaking"  
"Hey Lor"  
"Luke??" Asked Lorelai  
"Yeah you need to get down here I guess Chris showed up and Rory started yelling at him in the center of town"  
"Everyone knows, huh"

"Yup"  
"I'm coming is Rory ok"  
"I think she's in Jess's room calming down"  
"Ok I'm on my way bye" said Lorelai before hanging up  
Back in the diner   
Chris was sitting at the counter drinking his coffee thinking about how badly he has treated Rory and Lorelai. When he looked up he noticed Jess kept on glancing at the stairs with a worried look in him eyes.

"Do you love her" asked Chris as Jess poured him more coffee  
"Who" asked Jess confused "Rory"  
"Yeah"  
"No I don't love her I'm in love with her" said Jess  
"Good" said Chris "As the father I need to ask certain questions"  
"I was waiting for this go ahead"  
"How old are you"  
"18, I'll be 19 in July"  
"are you going to college"  
"I'm going to Boston college so that I can be with Rory well she is in Harvard"  
"Do you have a job"   
"I work here in the diner and at Wal-mart"  
" Do you have any money saved"  
"A few thousand in the bank"  
"Have you gotten into to any trouble lately"  
"Depends on your definition of trouble"  
"Illegal trouble"  
"Nope not since I moved back here"  
"That's all I can think of right now and since you still have all your limbs intact I can bet Lorelai approves of you so I guess I have to also" smiled Chris as the bell above the door rang  
"We're closed" said Jess not looking up

"Where is she" asked Lorelai to Jess  
"Lorelai" sighed Jess "It's just you"

"Where is she Jess" said Lorelai

"She's up in my room calming down"  
"Ok I'm going up there to talk to her"  
"Go right up Lor" smiled Jess as he watched his girlfriends mother run up the stairs not noticing the bell ringing again "Damn it, why can't people see that we're closed"  
"Where is she"  
"Now what" stated Jess as he turned around to see who it was "Dean get out of here now"  
"Not until I see Rory I need to talk to her"   
"Believe me she doesn't want to talk to you why do you need to talk to her anyways"  
" What business do you have trying to control who talks to her"   
" Um lets see bag boy she's my girlfriend and I know that she can't handle the stress from her psycho ex"  
" That doesn't mean anything to me Jess I love her with all my heart and if it wasn't for you she would still be with me and not a piece of trash like you" screamed Dean causing Jess to lunge at him

"Hey who the hell do you think you are" yelled Chris as he came out of his daze and stepped in front of Dean and blocked Jess from attacking " You leave my little girl and her boyfriend alone. Rory is not your responsibility ok she is her own person and yeah you may still love her but the fact is that she has moved on to Jess who happens to be a good guy. So why don't you get the hell out of here before someone does something stupid"  
" You like him? Do you know what the hell he has done to this town? He faked a murder, stole money, broke Rory's wrist, and stole her from me. And you like him I sat two years not pressuring Rory to do anything and now she's pregnant with that jackasses child what kind of father are you" screamed Dean not realizing that Luke Lorelai and Rory were standing right behind him.   
"Who the hell do you think you are?" snapped Lorelai "Yeah you sat waiting and nothing happened get over it ok."

"How can I Lorelai the girl that I love is pregnant with another guys child" sighed Dean

"Dean you don't love me ok so go find someone else" sighed Rory as she wrapped her arms around herself

" I do love you though and you loved me once"

"Dean I never loved you I loved the idea of a boyfriend and at the time I thought that it was love but then I met Jess who I do love. You were too controlling and you never let me out of your sight that's why I dumped you. So please get over me and move on. I don't need or want you protecting me I have all the protection I need from Jess, Luke, my mom and my dad." cried Rory

"You don't mean that _baby_ I know you don't you love me and I love you so why cant we be together I don't care that the baby is Jess's." said Dean looking at her helplessly

"Don't you ever call me baby again the only people that have that right to call me baby are Jess and my parents I don't love you I love Jess. Now if you don't leave me alone I will have my dad let go of Jess and I don't know or really care what he's going to do to you " screamed Rory through her tears

" No I don't have to and you don't mean that" screamed Dean " You know what, when that piece of trash leaves you like I know he will don't come crawling to me to tell me that you made a mistake because I don't need it ok"

"Are you going to leave or not" asked Rory as calmly as she could

"No"

"Dad can you let go of Jess" sighed Rory looking at her dad trying to control her angry boyfriend

"Are you sure Ror?" asked Chris still holding on to Jess who was looking at Rory in amazement

"Yeah I'm sure" said Rory

"Ok if you say so" said Chris as he let go of Jess and watched as his daughters boyfriend grabbed Dean by his neck and dragged him outside and into the middle of the street

"Why are we standing in here, there's a fight outside" said Lorelai as she dragged Rory, Luke and Chris outside to where Jess and Dean were staring at each other

"You know what Dean do you really think that Rory would have let me go if she loved you. You really need to get over yourself and find someone else to torture ok. I love her with everything that I have and I'm not going to let you of all people try to hurt her. So Rory's pregnant but that is none of your fucking business. Yeah Rory and I have slept together, its not like we can hide it from all of you noisy people now." screamed Jess turning to the crowd around him forgetting about Dean who was standing there in shock " I know you all hate me and you never wanted to see me with Rory hell I never thought that I would be with Rory until that day when she ran up to me and kissed me. The past year as been amazing for me, I have the love of my life by my side pregnant with my child. Yeah we are 18 and I know you want to kill me for doing this to your precious princess but guess what Lorelai was pregnant at 15 and look at how she ended up. She raised an amazing daughter who you all love and she runs an Inn that she started working at as a maid. Even though none of you have yet to come and tell us how disappointed you are think about how you treated Lorelai than think about me, Rory and our child. You all know how much I love Rory I think some of you knew before I knew how I felt about her."

"Well that was the biggest load of crock I have heard in a long time" laughed Taylor receiving stares form a lot of people

"Oh now I have Taylor to lecture this is going to be loads of fun" smirked Jess as he looked at the grocery store owner " You have hated me since before I stepped foot into this crazy town. Yeah I stole from you and I faked a murder in front of your store but I stopped yet you still can't forgive me. I really don't care if you like me but its getting a little annoying having to endure your stares in Doose's as well as in Luke's. Just understand one thing I love Rory with all my heart and I'm not going to leave her like our dads did so just leave us alone. You all know everything now, so please go find some other form of entertainment. Oh, Dean I'm not going to do anything to you now but if you ever come near Rory I will hunt you down and beat you so bad that you wont be able to walk ever again" yelled Jess as everyone stared at him surprised at his sudden outburst of emotion and his rather long speech. Jess turned towards the diner and walked straight in as Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Chris followed him.

"Thanks Jess" smiled Rory as she sat next to him at a table

" For what'' asked Jess

"Defending us and saying all that stuff" said Rory as she laid her head against his chest

"I don't know where that came from" sighed Jess as Lorelai sat at the table with Chris while Luke shut the blinds

" Well mister I think everyone understood you. People were giving Taylor and Dean some pretty evil glares," laughed Lorelai before turning to Luke " Lukey"

"What Lorelai" said Luke rolling his eyes

"Coffee please"

" Sure" said Luke as he smiled a rare smile at Lorelai

"So dad I'm really sorry for the way I treated you" cried Rory looking at Chris

"Oh honey I should be the one saying sorry I shouldn't have let you down like that I'll try to around more often I promise"

"Don't promise dad just do it" sighed Rory as she stood up and gave Chris a hug

" I will baby I will"

****

A/N: please review and tell me what you thought of Jess's speech

This is not the last time we will see Chris but he isn't going to be around very much since it revolves around Rory Jess Luke and Lorelai

I won't be updating everyday from now on I had the first three chapters typed up but I will try to get it up as fast as I can I wont be at a computer for a few days so expect the next chapter next week

****

So what will happen next???

-Will Rory tell her grandparents?

-What about Paris?

-How is Rory taking the pregnancy?

-Will Dean try to win her back?

****

Just wait tell I update to find out what happens in chapter 4


	4. Oye The Stress!

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

  


Thank you to everyone that reviewed 

****

Kaz- I know that Rory is going to Yale but this isn't the show this is my story. And anyways season three never happened

****

BabyGirl- If you think about it I made Luke cry because Rory is like a daughter to him and he is in love with Lorelai. And when he sees that Lorelai is crying because Rory is pregnant I would think that he would get teary eyed. I know that he isn't the type of person to cry but he loves Rory and Lorelai

****

Lazeeamy-I decided to not have them fight because yeah it is done too much. Also thank you for offering to help I will seriously take you up on that if I get stuck

****

JCtigerwolf4e and Purplemartian33- you guys are so sweet

And thanks to everyone else

****

Chapters   
  
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris- **Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oye the Stress

~ A month later at the Gilmore mansion~  
  
"So mom I see Delia's still here" said Lorelai as the maid served dinner  
"Oh yes she's wonderful" answered Emily " So Rory darling are you still with that boyfriend of yours"   
" Yes grandma I'm still with Jess" smiled Rory as she secretly ran a hand over her stomach and looked up at Lorelai  
" Well you seem happy" said Richard  
"Yeah I'm really happ…" started Rory before flying out of her seat and to the bathroom   
"I'll be right back" sighed Lorelai before following Rory. Lorelai walked into the bathroom to find Rory with her head in the toilet. She sat down next to Rory and started to rub her back " Oh babe it will get better soon I promise"

" I hope mom everyone at school is getting suspicious since I'm always running to the bathroom. I don't know what to do I mean the only person at school that is giving me any trouble is Paris. She is one of my best friends and I want her know but I'm scared to tell her. The town is acting so weird around me and if Babette or Ms. Patty come and rub my stomach one more time I swear I will kill one of them. And the stares that Jess and I get when we walk through town are getting to be too much. I thought that they all accepted that I was with Jess long ago. Now I have to tell grandpa and grandma, oye." sighed Rory as she rubbed her temples

" Hon I know what your going through but you have to tell your grandparents in a few months you'll have a little bump and I think that Emily will get suspicious. And for everyone else tell them to fuck off it doesn't concern them anyways" smiled Lorelai

" Ok I'll tell them next week, maybe. I want Jess and maybe Luke to be here when I tell them cause they're going to be mad as all hell"

"Don't I know it Ror I've been through the wrath of Emily before"? 

"Lets get back before they get worried"

"K first though here's a mint" giggled Lorelai as she handed Rory a mint from her purse

  
~Driving into Stars Hollow~

"Mom can we stop at Luke's" asked Rory

"Um yeah were do you think I was going? Al's?" smirked Lorelai as she pulled in front of the diner. The two women got out of the jeep and walked into the empty diner "Where are they" 

" I don't know but look what they left unattended for us" smiled Rory pointing to the full coffee pot

"You want some" asked Lorelai as she stepped behind the counter and grabbed some cups 

" I'm your daughter what do you think" said Rory

"Here you go then" smiled Lorelai handing Rory a full mug. Rory took a sip and then spitted it right out

"It's decaf" exclaimed Rory 

"No it's not it was on the regular burner" said Lorelai taking a sip and she also spitted it right out.

"I told you," laughed Rory " Check the other pot" 

"Ok" said Lorelai as she grabbed the other pot and sniffed the pot of coffee " Ugh decaf too"

"Mommy I want coffee" whined Rory 

" Ok babe hold on " smiled Lorelai before screaming "LUCAS DANES GET THAT CUTE BUTT OF YOURS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

" Mom you know they might not be up here" said Rory before hearing someone pound down the steps and watched as Luke ran through the curtain to see what all the yelling was about

" Lorelai how the hell did you get in here" asked Luke

" I wiggled my nose and pop I was in here like Samantha Stevens." said Lorelai as she wiggled her nose with her finger

"You really think your funny don't you"?

"Yup I'm hilarious"

"Ok if you think so. Anyways what's the matter"?

"There's no regular coffee" pouted Lorelai  
"Oh yeah I forgot that I left two pots of decaf so Rory couldn't sneak any regular. We changed it so Rory couldn't get any well we weren't down here" laughed Luke  
"But Luke I'm a customer too" whined Lorelai  
"You don't need the caffeine either" said Luke  
"Meanie" said Lorelai sticking out her tongue at him  
"But I was a coffee baby. It's no fair mommy" pouted Rory  
"I know baby I know" sighed Lorelai looking at her daughter  
"Hey don't make me the bad guy here I just don't want anything to happen to my great niece or nephew your caring" sighed Luke   
"Grandchild" mumbled Rory   
"What" asked Luke in shock   
"I want the baby to think of you as a grandpa not a great uncle. You have been the only father figure in my life and in Jess's" smiled Rory as she started crying  
"Oh Ror I would be honored" smiled Luke as he started tearing up  
"Don't cry don't cry please don't cry I didn't put on my water proof mascara." exclaimed Lorelai trying to fight back the tears not hearing the bell ring above the door  
"What with the tears" asked Jess as he walked behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist  
"Nothing I just told Luke that we wanted him to be a grandpa and not a great uncle" smiled Rory as she leaned against him  
"And she didn't take in to consideration of my makeup choices today" said Lorelai with black circles around her eyes from the mascara  
"You look like a raccoon" laughed Luke  
"I hate you all" whined Lorelai before heading upstairs with Luke behind her  
"So how was dinner" asked Jess as he sat down next to Rory at the counter   
"I threw up again tonight and I decided that I'm going to tell them next Friday but I don't know how to tell them. I know that they are going to be so disappointed in me and they are going to hate you more then they already do"   
"Well if you need me with you I will go you shouldn't tell them alone"  
"I have my mom but I need you with me I am going to be so scared to tell them" sighed Rory "Do you think Luke will come with us I need all the support I can"  
"Pixie what do you think Luke loves you with all his heart he will come in a heartbeat" smiled Jess as he rubbed her back "You don't have to worry about anything baby"  
"But what if they disown me or something I finally got close to them just a few years ago and now I have done the one thing that separated them from my mom"   
"Rory **WE** have done the one thing that separated them. I am just as much a part of this baby as you are you know that I love you with all my heart and I'm not going to let you get stressed out"   
"Thanks Jess I love you so much" smiled Rory "I really want you to be there when I tell them"   
"I love you too babe" smiled Jess as the continued talking   
  
~ Chilton Halls during lunch ~   
Rory was walking through the halls to her locker with Paris when all of a sudden she was hit with a rush of nausea. She turned around and ran straight to the bathroom with Paris right at her heels the whole way. Paris held Rory's hair back as she threw up frustrated that her best friend in the whole world wouldn't tell her why she is sick. Rory got up and went to the sink to brush her teeth.  
"Ok Gilmore I have enough of this what the hell's the problem you have been throwing up for the past month"   
"I already told you Paris its a bug that wont go away" sighed Rory as she spit out the toothpaste  
"I don't believe you anymore Rory so just tell me what's wrong I wont tell anyone its not like your pregnant or anything" laughed Paris dryly  
"Yeah who's stupid enough to get pregnant" stuttered Rory as she turned red   
"OH MY GOD you are pregnant aren't you" screamed Paris  
"Yeah" muttered Rory looking at her feet   
"Why didn't you tell me Ror I would have helped out with the whole avoiding telling the school"   
" I know that its just that Jess and I decided to wait to tell people"   
" How's Jess taking it"  
"He's amazing. He has been so protective of me. I got mad at my dad last month when he came in and I yelled at him in the middle of Stars Hollow so you can bet everyone including Dean knew in a matter of Minutes"  
"What did Dean do"   
"He tried to fight Jess but jess gave him the whole I'm bigger then that and I don't need to fight you to prove anything speech. He started yelling at the town and told them to leave me alone that it was none of their business"   
"He really does love you doesn't he"   
"Yeah he does and I love him just the same. He means everything to me."   
"That sounds like me and Jamie"  
"How is Jamie"   
"He's doing good but we are both panicking about the fact that he's going to be at Princeton while I'm at Harvard"  
"If you love him nothing will hold either of you back"   
"I know" said Paris as the bell rang "I guess its time to go to class"   
"Yeah lets go" smiled Rory as she grabbed her best friends arm and dragged her off  
~Later that Day at the Diner~  
Rory stepped of the bus and headed towards the diner for a burger. As Rory approached the diner she noticed Lorelai sitting at the counter talking to Jess. She rushed into the diner and sat at the counter next to Lorelai.  
"Hey pixie" smiled Jess as he leaned over the counter and placed a simple kiss on her lips   
"Hey Dodger" smiled Rory  
"So how was your day at school" asked Lorelai  
"I told Paris"  
"You did? How did she react?"  
"She was actually very good about it she asked how Jess was taking it and how I was doing.'   
"Well that's really cool of her she really is becoming one of your best friends" said Lorelai as someone walked into the diner  
"Well I hope she isn't your best friend Ror"  
"LANE" exclaimed Rory as she stood up and gave her best friend in the whole world a hug. "You are my bestest friend ever you know that"   
"So what's going on"   
" I'm telling my grandparents Friday"   
"Ohh that's rough isn't it. Whose coming"  
"Me, mom, Jess, and Luke."   
"Good now where is that boyfriend of yours I need my self a burger" said Lane as she joined Lorelai and Rory at the counter "Jess"  
"One burger coming right up Lane"   
"Thanks"   
~That Friday in front of the Gilmore Mansion~  
"So are you guys ready for the wrath of Emily" asked Lorelai as the four of them pulled into the Gilmore driveway.  
"She isn't that bad mom"   
"Not yet" laughed Lorelai "Once you tell her that your pregnant she will be through the roof"  
"So I pretty much have no chance of getting on her good side" asked Jess  
"Jess when you let her have it the first time that she met you, you lost your chance at it. You my friend can let someone have it like no other" laughed Lorelai  
"Better then you?" Asked Jess   
"No no no, better then me? No one is better then me" proclaimed Lorelai   
"Ok I know this might not seem realistic" said Luke " but shouldn't we be heading in"   
" Lukey you are a virgin of the Friday night dinners" smiled Lorelai "We are never early we are always a minute or two late to annoy my mother"  
"Ok"   
"Well lets see" started Lorelai looking at her watch "It is now seven o'clock lets go in everyone ready"  
"Lorelai lets just go" stated Luke realizing that she was still stalling as he got out of the jeep followed by Rory and Jess   
"You are on fun" whined Lorelai as she got out of the jeep and followed the others to the door: Lorelai rang the bell and a few seconds later a very excited Emily answered the door. "Well everyone come on in. Hello girls, Hello Luke, Jess" smiled Emily  
"Hi grandma" said Rory 

"Hi ya mom" said Lorelai

"Hi girls come on in and sit down" said Emily

"Thanks mom" said Lorelai as the four followed her into the living room

"So Rory I see that you brought your friend again" 

"Yeah grandma you remember Jess right?"

"Yes hello Jess" 

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore" 

"Mom you remember Luke too, right" said Lorelai

"Of course I remember Luke. You're the diner man right?" said Emily

"Yeah that's me," grunted Luke "Thank you for having Jess and I"

"Oh it was no problem" said Emily as the maid walked in

"Ma'am dinner is ready"   
"Well why don't we all go into the dining room" said Emily "Delia will you please get Mr. Gilmore"   
"Yes ma'am" said Delia as she headed toward Richards office  
"I guess she's in a good mood" stated Jess to Rory  
"Not for long" sighed Rory as she leaned on his shoulder and headed towards their chairs in the dining room. The young couple sat down and waited for the others to follow. Emily Lorelai and Luke sat down with them while Richard was walking in.  
"Hello everyone sorry for the delay I was on a business call"  
"Its ok grandpa."   
"So has school been Rory"   
"Um schools fine but I have something to tell you and grandma"   
"Ok well what is it" asked Richard  
"I'm..." started Rory as she grabbed onto Jess's hand and squeezed it   
"Go ahead Rory" said Richard  
"Ok here it goes Jess and I..."  
"You and Jess what" asked Emily  
"We are going to be parents in 7 months" whispered Rory  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT" exclaimed Richard " I am very disappointed in you we told you that Jess was trouble"   
"I...I..." started Emily before running up the stairs in tears  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself Rory you made your grandmother cry"   
"You know what I knew this was going to happen" cried Rory "I'm in love with Jess and we are going to be parents yet you still can't get it through your head that we are both 18 and we are adults"   
"Both of you are in high school and from what I have heard about Jess I don't like"   
"What don't you like about Jess dad he's a good kid" said Lorelai  
"He broke Rory's arm, he steals, he plays pranks he's a hoodlum" exclaimed Richard as he held back tears  
"You know what I can't handle you tearing up at Rory. " yelled Jess " You can tear at me all you want I really don't care but I am going to be around for a very long time so I suggest you stop making my girlfriend feel bad about making a decision that is only her decision. Whether you like it or not I'm going to be apart of this family"  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that young man. You will not be apart of this family for as long as I am alive no matter what"  
"You can't talk to him like that." screamed Luke shooting out of his chair "Don't you see that they are madly in love. Why don't you like Jess he is a great kid that is in love with your granddaughter. He cares about Rory and has been nothing but good to her. Jess would do anything for Rory why the hell cant you see that"   
"Luke get us out of here" whispered Lorelai as she looked up at him with pleading eyes  
"Its ok Lor" sighed Luke as he sat down next to Lorelai  
"Now you hear me" started Richard "You have no business telling me how to handle my granddaughter and her awful relationship"  
"You know something Mr. Gilmore I have never treated Rory with anything other then love and respect. I have never been so in love with someone. I never wanted Rory to get pregnant so young but she is and I'm ready for all the joys of a child and all the consequences of having a child so young. This baby isn't going to hold either of us back with college. We have Chris looking for an apartment. We know that we are to young to be parents but guess what we are going to be soon so I hope that you can accept that. But really why don't you like me why can't you accept me into your family." asked Jess  
"I cant accept you into this family because you remind me of Christopher. I don't want what happened to Lorelai to happen to Rory. I can see you walking away from this child the second you get scared"  
"That's really what you think of me. Did you know that my father walked out on my mom and I when I was just a baby without a goodbye or a note or anything he just left? I know what it feels like to not have a father and I promised myself when my father left that i would never abandon my children and leave them without a father in their life. Unlike Rory I have no clue where my dad is or what he's like. I love Rory and this child and I'm going to with Rory and we are going to raise our child together no matter how hard it gets. I don't care if you can't accept me but accept my child into your life. I know how hard this was for Rory to tell you that she is pregnant." said Jess as he held on to Rory's quivering hand  
"Why can't I believe you Jess. What have you done to earn my trust? You come here tonight and tell me that you got my Harvard bound granddaughter pregnant"  
"Grandpa you have to trust Jess he really is a different person from the one that arrived in Stars Hollow two years ago. I love Jess with everything that I have and I really wish that you could accept the fact that I'm with Jess. I know that he wouldn't leave this child without a father even if we weren't together." sighed Rory   
"Rory you are so naive why cant you see that he is going to leave you when he has the chance." sighed Richard not noticing that Emily had heard everything that had been said   
"Richard Shut up and listen to the children. You are so stubborn that you can't see the love in Jess's eyes. I can tell that he won't leave Rory or this child." stated Emily as she walked into the room  
"Emily you are believing him I can't believe you" sighed Richard before walking out of the dining room and into his office.   
"I'm so sorry for what Richard said Jess I believe that you are going to take care of this child and Rory" said Emily  
"Thanks grandma that really means a lot to me and Jess" said Rory "Do you think that me and Jess could go sit in the living room and talk"  
"Go ahead Rory its fine with me" smiled Emily as Rory dragged Jess into the living room  
"Mom thank you very much that was really nice of you to defend Jess"  
"And I meant every word that I said. I really believe him Lorelai you can see in his eyes whenever you look at him that he loves Rory with all his heart. The second they walked in to the living room in each other's arms I could see the bond that the two of them have. And I love Rory with all my heart and I don't want to lose her like I lost you Lorelai"  
"you wont lose Rory mom I promise you that. She loves you guys so much":  
"Do you think we should start dinner then"  
"Um I think that we should go and let dad cool down. Do you think that you can convince dad that Jess is a good kid"   
"Alright for tonight it would be helpful for your father to cool down and not let Rory get stressed out" said Emily "Why don't we get the kids"   
"Ok" said Lorelai as she held on to Luke's arm and followed Emily into the living room. When the got there they realized that Rory was hysterically crying into Jess's shirt.   
"I hate this so much Jess I really with that he could accept that you are going to be apart of my life forever. I love you so much and he can't see that." cried Rory as Jess held on to her   
"Baby I know that this is hurting you but you can't get stressed out, it's not good for the baby. I promise you Rory that we're going to get through this together. I'm going to take care of you and this child no matter what. Babe this is going to be hard. We're going to be young parents and it's going to be hard on our relationship but I don't want anything to change between us. I don't want to a part of those statistics that say a young couple won't last for more then a couple of years with a child. I love you with all of my heart and I am determined to make this work. I hope you don't regret that we made love because I don't. Baby I love you with all of my heart and we took a chance. We used every type of protection possible but you still got pregnant. Don't you ever think that I am upset at you for this because I'm not? I just think that this happened to early. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that you were the one. I knew that there could be no one else for me but you. I love you and I want you to be happy. I don't know if your grandfather will ever accept me but I know that he will love his great grandchild like he loves you. " sighed Jess as he rocked a crying Rory back and forth not noticing that Lorelai, Luke and Emily heard every thing that he said  
"Jess" said Emily causing Jess to turn around

"Yeah" said Jess a little shocked

"I promise you that you are a part of this family now no matter what Richard says. I say that you are a part of this family and I know that you love Rory and would do anything for her."

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore you don't know how much that means to me to hear that" 

"It's no problem Jess. Anyone that looks at you would know how much you love my granddaughter" said Emily "And Jess I hope that we can start over again" 

"That would be great" smiled Jess

"Hey are you guys ready to leave cause I'm sure the hell ready to get out of here." smiled Lorelai interrupting  
"Yeah come on I'll make us all dinner at the diner" said Luke  
"Ok I guess" said Rory as she stood up "I'm really sorry grandma."  
"Oh Rory don't be sorry just don't shove me out of your life. I can't lose you."  
"I promise grandma we will always be in your life I just hope that grandpa will come through. I want him to know his great grandchild" sighed Rory leaning into Jess  
"I'll try to talk to him Rory" said Emily  
"Ok well lets go I'm ready for a burger" said Lorelai as she started out the door "Mom I'll call you this week"   
"Ok Lorelai" said Emily " And Jess and Luke both of you are welcome here anytime. Jess I know that you will take good care of Rory I heard what you told her"   
"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore" said Luke before following Lorelai leaving Rory and Jess in the foyer  
"I guess a congratulations is in order for you to. " smiled Emily   
" Thanks Grandma and can you please not tell anyone I don't want people at Chilton to know until after I graduate"  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Rory I understand"   
"Thank you grandma" smiled Rory as she grabbed on to Jess's arm  
"Yes thank you Ma'am"   
"Jess I am happy to have you apart of this family no matter what Richard says" smiled Emily " You to better go before Lorelai has an attack of some type"  
"Bye Grandma I hope to see you next week" smile Rory as they walked out of the door and to the Jeep and into the back seat  
"Ok was it just me or was that like out of the twilight zone or something" asked Lorelai   
"Yeah that was really weird mom" stated Rory " I thought grandpa was the one that was going to take it ok and grandma was the one that was going to freak out"  
"Well l can guess that Jess is forbidden in that house"  
"Actually I was invited back by your mom Lorelai" said Jess

" Ok this is the Twilight Zone" said Lorelai as she rode back to Stars Hollow  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Ok this isn't my best chapter and it is kinda rushed but I needed to have Paris find out and I wanted to add Lane into the story more. Anyways if I did it less rushed then this story would be going on forever and I don't think that I can handle that. I bet a lot of you are thinking that Jess is being really sweet but the boys in love with Rory. I really liked having Emily be the one to accept the baby sooner then Richard but I promise that Richard will come around 

Next Chapter:

-Jess's Graduation 

-A large amount of money

-And Paris and Lane are asked something

I don't know when I will get the next chapter out since I haven't typed it but I will work hard on it


	5. AN im being lazy

A/N:  
  
Ok I don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter out. First of all I'm being really lazy and I don't feel like typing. And I am really stuck on having it go right to Jess's graduation or having a filler with like Rory and Jess going to the doctors or something maybe going baby shopping. What do you think?   
  
~3~Shana (JeSsFrEaK8) 


	6. And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing!

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 4-

Lazeeamy, Jctigerwolf4e, and Purplemartian33- I love you three so much. I love all your reviews and all the positive comments (and Amy I can't wait for the sequel to Puppy Love)

****

Alece- Thanks for reviewing I love your stories so it means a lot for a first timer like me to get a review from an author that I like

****

Gilmore- Thanks for reviewing

****

Mrs. Mariano- Thanks for the advice this whole chapter is about Lorelai and Rory at the mall  


Thanks to everyone that replied to my A/N

****

Blondie and **Gilmorelvr**

And To **ILoveJess**

Thanks for that huge review. I agree with everything that you said about insane reviewers I don't care if someone gets an idea from this or all ready as one that is similar be my guest and use it I love GG fanfics 

Just please don't copy and paste one of my chapters for your own if you know what I mean. 

  
Also I Love No Regrets it's a great story so keep it up!!!

Chapters   
  
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

Remember Rory is about 3.5 months and starting to form a little belly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"MOMMMMYYYYYY" screamed Rory from her room.

"RORRRRYYYY" screamed Lorelai from her room

"I can't get my pants to button" screamed Rory before hearing Lorelai pound down the steps

"You are pregnant ya know" said Lorelai as she walked into Rory's room

"I am oh my god mom! When did this happen" stated Rory sarcastically before getting serious" Why don't we go shopping"

"Don't you get all sarcastic on me missy" scolded Lorelai " but since you mentioned shopping throw on some sweats and lets go" 

"Mommy I was going to hang out with lane today" whined Rory

"So call her and tell her we are going to the mall silly girl you know she can join us on our little shopping trip" smiled Lorelai as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Ok Lorelai I'll give Lane a call after we go to Luke's I wanna see my man" smirked Rory

"Someone needs a Jess fix, someone needs a Jess fix" chanted Lorelai as Rory headed back into her room to change into something that fit her.

~*~*~*~An hour later at Luke's~*~*~*~

"Ok so we are going to a religious store so that I can buy some things to enhance my faith and that's the story so keep it." stated Lane to Lorelai as she sat at the counter eating a burger

"Lane, we know it's the trillionth time you told us sweetie"

"Sorry I just never get to go shopping"

"We know" giggled Lorelai as she watched her daughter and Jess talking as Jess kept on rubbing her growing belly "they are so cute together aren't they"

"Yeah they are, I never knew Jess to be so corny" laughed Lane as she watched her best friend

"I'm not corny." interrupted Jess turning around to face Lane

"Yes you are" laughed Rory "Are you guys ready because I am in need of clothes"

"One more bite and then I'm done" said Lane 

"Jess 1 coffee to go and then we are off" smiled Lorelai " I just read some where that Gap and Old Navy just started a new maternity department in their stores" 

"Oh cool" smiled Rory

"I guess" sighed Lane

"Oh perk up you're going to the mall Lane Kim," scolded Lorelai as Jess sat her to go cup in front of her. "Thanks Jessie"

"Don't call me that" said Jess as he stared at Lorelai 

"No can do Jessie" smiled Lorelai as she stood up "Come on girls lets go get some clothes" 

"Bye Dodger" smiled Rory as she blew him a kiss before following her mom 

"Bye Jess" said Lane following Rory

~At the Mall~

"Mom lets go to Old Navy first and I also want to stop in the Baby Gap"

"Someone's in mom mood"

"Leave me alone," sighed Rory as she walked into the mall with her mother and best friend "God I hope I don't run into anyone from Chilton"

"You probably won't so there's nothing to worry about and even if you did I could always say that the stuff was mine" said Lorelai

"Yeah I guess lets go shopping" 

"You too are insane you know that" said Lane joining into the conversation

"Yup" said Lorelai and Rory at the same time

"Come on Lane we will go clothes shopping and then we will hit FYE" smiled Rory

"And my best friends back" smiled Lane as she followed Rory and Lorelai into Old Navy

"Hey I'm Dan can I help you three with anything" asked a really hot sales person, as he looked Rory up and down

"Um if you wanna help us with maternity clothes then yeah you can" answered Lorelai

"Sure it's right over here" said Dan as he led them to the clothes "Most women haven't heard that we sell maternity clothes"

"Well we aren't your average women and I didn't think that my daughter here would want to go to one of those places that only older women shop at" said Lorelai pointing to Rory

"Oh ok well what kind of things were you look for" said Dan surprised and disappointed that Rory was the one pregnant

"Anything that is cute and comfortable" said Rory 

"Ok well here are our jeans and pants what size do you think that you need"

"Well I'm a 4 normally but I don't know what I would need now" 

"The clothes are the same size as before just with an expansion on it so that the baby will be supported so if you are a size 4 then you should be a small in pants"

"That's easy" said Lorelai as she started rummaging through the pants and throwing random pairs at Lane and Rory

"Mom Calm down please I don't think we can buy everything in the store"

"You're no fun babe" sighed Lorelai

"I know and I need some dresses and skirts and some shirts" said Rory

"Hey Ror look at this skirt" said Lane as she held up a jean skirt with butterflies on it

"That's so cute Jess will love that do they have it in my size"

"Um" started Lane, as she looked through the skirts " I don't see it. Dan do you think there are any in the back"

"Yeah let me go check" said Dan leaving Lorelai to sort through the jeans

"Ok Why did I have to fall for Dave" asked Lane

"What???" asked Rory

"Dan is to cute"

"He's cute but he really doesn't compare to Jess or Dave" smiled Rory

"Yeah I guess you right" smiled Lane "And anyways I love Dave with all my heart"

" I Know you do" laughed Rory "Mom do you have enough jeans picked out" 

"Yup I do. Now where's Dan I can't carry all of this by myself" said Lorelai 

"You really are lazy aren't you" said Lane

"Lane I am not Lazy I am a queen and I do not need to be carrying anything" said Lorelai seriously

"Your mom's crazy" whispered Dan into Rory's ear as he approached scaring her

"Whoa" screamed Rory as she turned around " Oh Dan geez don't do that."

"Sorry" said Dan sheepishly

"It's ok and your right anyways she is crazy but I'm also crazy enough to keep her out of the loony bin" smiled Rory oblivious to Dan's flirting 

"I see" 

"Yeah everyone knows that their crazy but no one does anything about it so we let them act this way" says Lane seeing Dan's attraction to Rory

"Oh ok so anyways here's the skirt that you wanted" said Dan taking his attention back to Rory

"Thanks can I have a dressing room so I can try on this stuff" 

"Yeah follow me" smiled Dan as he led the three of them to a dressing room. Rory walked into it and a few minutes later she walked out wearing a tight white ¾ length shirt and the butterfly skirt.

"What do you guys think" asked Rory

"Babe it's gorgeous on you" said Lorelai 

"Sexy" laughed Lane "Jess won't be able to keep his hands off of you" 

"That's I ended up pregnant in the first place Lane and anyways who says I'm getting it" 

"I do" smiled Lorelai

"Thanks mom" smirked Rory as she walked back in there to change into something else

~45 minutes and 7 pairs of pants, 15 shirts, 3 dresses, a pair of pajamas, 2 belts, 3 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of capris and a butterfly skirt later~

"I think that's it mom" said Rory as she handed Lorelai Lane and Dan the clothes

"Mom needs more money babe" grimaced Lorelai as she watched Dan ring up the clothes

"That will be 897.93" said Dan as Lorelai handed him her credit card

"Here's your receipt and have a nice day" smiled Dan as the three of them headed out of the store

"Ok I'm sorry but he was shamelessly flirting with you Ror" said Lane

"No he wasn't I think that you made it pretty clear that I have Jess" smirked Rory 

"Why do you think I kept on bringing up Jess'' 

"She's right hon he was really flirting with you" said Lorelai as they went past The Baby Gap "Stop here come on you two I wanna get something's for my grandbaby"

"Mom we don't even know what sex it is"

"I can get unisex clothes Rory" stated Lorelai "Humor me in my old age"

"Lorelai your 35" pointed out Lane 

"Lane humor me please"

"Fine" sighed Lane as she follow a hyper Lorelai into The Baby Gap

"Oh look at these blue and yellow shirts and one-pieces" squealed Lorelai as she ran up to a wall of baby clothes 

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore calm down please" laughed Rory

"But look I will have the coolest grandkid. Wearing all the best clothes and the cutest things"

"Mom this is my child you know that right" 

"Yes I do but I also know that it is a grandmothers duty to spoil her grandchildren like crazy''

"Fine pick out clothes but I have to approve of them first" 

"Yeah" squealed Lorelai as she ran off to pick out clothes well Rory and Lane sat in two chairs that were set up in the store

~10 minutes later~

"Ok here's what I have" said Lorelai as she squeezed into Lanes Chair

"Hey you could have sat with your daughter"

"But she's pregnant"

"Fine I don't care sit lets see the clothes" said Lane

"Cool beans" smiled Lorelai as she gathered up some of the clothes that she picked out "Here is a pair of overalls what do you think mommy" 

"I approve" laughed Rory 

"How about these shirts" said Lorelai pulling out a pink blue purple yellow and a green all in pastel shades

"Blue yellow and green the others are to girly and these are good for both"

"Ok now here are some one-pieces" said Lorelai 

"The yellow and blue ones and the green and blue ones are cute but no pinks or purples mom" smiled Rory as she watched her mother get all giddy about this

"Ok so then this and this and this are out what about these shoes" said Lorelai holding 4 pairs of shoes. Each was a pair of canvas sneakers. One in white, one in red, one in black, and one in a dark blue.

"Oh those are so small" said Lane

"I know" smiled Rory "All 4 of them"

"Yeah" exclaimed Lorelai " Now how about this adorable sun hat" 

"That is the cutest thing do they have any winter stuff" 

"Nope baby it's summer we will get the other stuff at like thanksgiving time" smiled Lorelai trying to hold something out of Rory's view 

"Mom what is that behind you" asked Rory

"Nothing"

"Mom what is it" asked Rory as if she was speaking to a toddler

"Fine" said Lorelai bring the thing out from behind her "Here" 

"Oh mom that is so perfect" said Rory examining the black nylon diaper tote bag

"I knew you would like it" smiled Lorelai

"So is this store done because I remember a promise to visit FYE" said Lane

"Yeah that's it" smiled Rory as Lorelai gathered the clothes up and went to pay "Thanks for coming Lane I know this wasn't that fun for you but it really means a lot to have my best friend with me"

"Thanks and it's no problem I am just a little tired"

"You knew my mom was going to crazy with all the baby stuff in this mall didn't you" 

"Yeah I di…" started Lane "Um Rory if I'm not mistake Paris just walked in with a blonde and brunette" 

" Madeline and Louise" stammered Rory turning around "Oh no" 

"Rory what are you doing here" asked Madeline spotting Rory 

"Hey" said Rory looking at Paris with pleading eyes

"What are you doing in here" asked Louise

"I'm getting a gift for a friend" said Rory as Lorelai approached with 2 very big bags

"Hey you guys rea…" started Lorelai before noticing the three new girls "Hey Paris and I can guess that you two are Madeline and Louise" 

"Yeah that's us" answered Louise

"I'm Lorelai Rory's mom" smiled Lorelai 

"Hi Ms. Gilmore it's nice to meet you" said Madeline "So that must be an awfully big present" 

"Oh yeah my best friend is having a baby in December" 

"Well were looking for something for my aunt" spoke up Paris "But I bet that you three are heading to another store so we are going to back to looking" 

''Yeah we're heading to FYE" said Rory "Bye" 

"Bye" said the three as Lorelai and Lane headed out and Madeline and Louise went back to looking

"Thanks Paris" whispered Rory 

"No problem" smiled Paris "See you Monday" 

"Bye" said Rory as she walked out of the store

~2 hours later back in Stars Hollow in the jeep pulling up to the diner~

"That was a crazy shopping trip" sighed Lorelai as she parked the jeep in front of the diner

"You can say that again" said Rory as she stepped out of the car

"That was a crazy shopping trip" repeated Lorelai 

"You really think your funny don't you" smiled Rory as she headed into the diner behind a very tired Lane 

"Are you insinuating that your mother isn't funny"

"That's exactly what I'm doing" laughed Rory as she walked up to the counter and sat in between Lane and Lorelai "JESSSS"

"What do you want?" snapped Jess as he walked out of the kitchen 

"Nice way to talk to your girlfriend, James Dean" said Lorelai 

"I didn't know it was you guys" said Jess "How was the shopping trip"

"A guy hit on Rory at Old Navy and she was of course oblivious to it" said Lane 

"He was not flirting with me" said Rory blushing

"Whatever you say Ror" laughed Lane

"Well at least she didn't flirt back" smirked Jess 

"It was fun until we ran into Paris and the two Barbie's at Baby Gap" said Rory

"Oh" 

"Yeah well a few white lies and Paris saved us so alls good" smiled Rory 

"Good now do you guys want anything" 

"BURGERS" screamed all three in unison

"With cheese and lots of fries right" asked Jess to the three women in front of him

"Um-huh" said all three nodding their heads 

"And a coffee for Lorelai and a soda for Rory and Lane right" 

"Um-huh" said all three nodding their heads again 

"Good" said Jess before heading over to give Caesar the order 

"Did I ever say shopping was relaxing" asked Lorelai as she laid her head on the counter  
"All the time" yawned Rory as Lane Laid her head onto Rory's shoulder 

"I take back every time I have said that" sighed Lorelai " Shopping is very stressful" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I still have yet to type chapter 6 but that will be coming out in less then a week hopefully. Please review I love to know what you guys think


	7. Bookworms and Godmothers

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't anything that is related to Gilmore Girls that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary: **What if Rory got pregnant her senior year what is everyone going to think and how is the father going to take the news that he has a kid on the way?  
**Rating: **PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N: **Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Lorelai and Jess are hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

****

Thanks to everyone that reviewed   


****

Lazeeamy- thanks as always for reviewing and Dan is a real person that works at a Gap near me. 

****

Mrs. Mariano- Hey thanks I appreciate everyone reviewing and that's why I write these thank-yous. Hey I have time and I love reading reviews even from 15 years olds from Norway. Hey I'm a 16 year old from Cleveland Ohio.

****

Princess Angel- Thanks for reviewing but to find out how many kids, what sex and if they are getting married you have to wait 1 more chapter

****

Purplemartian33, Jctigerwolf4e, Aush, Blondie, Gilmore, Ginia- Thanks as always

****

Chapters   


1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness. Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai, Rory and Lane go on a shopping trip for some baby clothes and maternity clothes. They run into Paris and everyone's 2 favorite Barbie's, Madeline and Louise.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bookworms and Godmothers

"JESSSSSSS" screamed Rory as she walked into the diner with Lorelai

"Rory you don't have to scream" sighed Jess as he walked out of the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a CBGB t-shirt. 

"Love the outfit babe but shouldn't you be in something more dressy"

"Why we're wearing robes anyways so what's the point"? 

"You really are stubborn" smirked Rory as she sat the counter with Lorelai "1 coffee and 1 soda please"

"Thanks for the coffee order" said Lorelai 

"Who said the coffee was for you" 

"You can't have any remember Rory you're the pregnant one" smiled Lorelai as Jess placed the coffee in front of Lorelai and the soda in front of Rory.

"Thanks Jess"

"No problem so when do I have to leave" asked Jess to Rory 

"Do I look like a secretary or something"?

"Like you only came here at 9 in the morning for coffee when you didn't need to wakeup"

"Fine you caught us you need to be at SHHS at 11 and the ceremony starts at 12"

"Thanks I knew I loved you for some reason" laughed Jess

"Love you to Dodger" smiled Rory 

"Ok you two are making me sick stop with all the lovey dovey stuff" pleaded Lorelai "Where in the World is Luke"

"Don't you mean Carmen San Diego" mocked Rory

"Luke's upstairs doing god knows what" answered Jess 

"Okey dokey I'm going to go up and annoy him behave you two" 

"Bye mom" said Rory 

"So why do I have to go to this ceremony again"

"Because I went to mine and anyways you didn't tell the whole school that your pregnant during your valedictorian speech did you" 

"No I won't need to since I can't get pregnant and I'm not valedictorian" smirked Jess

"Shut up" whined Rory sticking out her tongue

"Nice" 

"So go get ready Jess you have a graduation in" started Rory checking her watch " 1 hour" 

"Yes Ma'am" saluted Jess before heading upstairs

~Noon at SHHS gym~

Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Emily, and Richard (who came around after hearing what Emily had to say and with a little persuasion by Lorelai) were sitting in the stands cheering on Jess.

"Lily Map class thespian" called the principal as a small blonde walked up to him and accepted her diploma. "Jess Mariano, class bad boy, book worm and most improved" 

Jess walked up to his principal and took his diploma as he started back to his seat he looked up to see Rory. They looked each other right in the eye and mouthed, "I love you" at the same time. 

~After the ceremony~ 

"Where's our little bookworm" teased Lorelai

"Mom don't start with that" 

"Why I wanna make fun of Jess" pouted Lorelai

"Why does she want to make fun of me?" said Jess as he approached Rory and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Because you're the class book worm" 

"Oh well that's nothing new" smirked Jess 

"Congrats Kid I knew you could do it" smiled Luke as he patted Jess on the back

"Thanks Luke" smirked Jess as he moved to Rory's side and wrapped his arm around her waist

"Congrats babe" smiled Rory before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and hunched over

"Lorelai" screamed Jess as he panicked 

"What's wrong?" asked Lorelai

"Rory" stammered Jess "Her stomach"  
"Come here Ror" said Lorelai as she set her hand on Rory's stomach "Oh babe it's only kicking" 

"Really" asked Rory 

"Really" smiled Lorelai "I think you may have a soccer player in there" 

"Joy" said Rory dryly "I think the baby just wanted to say congrats to its daddy" 

"Well that does make sense" said Jess as two people approached him from behind 

"Jess" 

"Yeah" said Jess turning around to find Richard and Emily Gilmore "Oh hi Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore"

"Congratulations on graduating" said Richard 

"Thank you sir it's an honor to have you here" 

"It was no trouble" said Richard "First I want to say that I'm sorry for the things that I said to you at dinner a few weeks ago. It was wrong for me to assume that you are just like Rory's father."

"I understand my reputation really never did help" 

"Well yes" said Richard "But anyways Emily and I have something for you, Rory and the baby" 

"Oh you didn't have to get us anything grandpa" said Rory as she stood next to Jess

"Nonsense Rory you are our granddaughter and we want the best for you and we want college to be very easy for you" said Richard as he pulled out an envelope out of his pocket "I already talked to Christopher and he found you to a very lovely apartment in the same building as his. I took the opportunity to have the apartment be put in my name and I will pay the rent for the time that you spend in Boston. Also here is a check for 500 dollars. You will receive one every month after the baby is born for 2 years." 

"Grandpa that is way to much" 

"Rory we want to do this for you. I know how hard college is and I want you and Jess to be able to have more time to concentrate on your school work and the baby." said Richard as he handed the envelope to Jess

"Thank you sir this is very generous" 

"Yes thank you grandpa and grandma" smiled Rory as she ran to them and gave them both a hug. Not noticing Lorelai approaching

"Ok what's with all the hugging lets go eat on to Luke's" shouted Lorelai as she lead all of them dragging Luke next to her.

~Mid June at the Gilmore house~

Rory and Jess had been spending all their free time together getting ready for college and the baby. One afternoon well sitting in the Gilmore living room the doorbell rings.

"You get it" said Rory

"No it's your turn" 

"Your closer Jessie" smirked Rory 

"Fine" sighed Jess as he got up and answered the door to find Paris "Hey Paris what brings you to Stars Hollow" 

"Well I have a gift for you and Rory" said Paris "Can I come in" 

"Yeah come on in Rory's in the living room" said Jess as Paris shot right by him

"Ok she's crazy" muttered Jess as he followed Paris into the living room

"So I was talking to some people at the country club the other day and your speech came up. Madeline surprisingly came up with a brilliant idea for something to give you and Jess" said Paris as Jess sat down next to Rory

"Oh Paris you guys didn't have to get us anything" 

"Yes we did and anyways it wasn't my idea I am only the delivery woman" said Paris as she handed Rory an envelope. Rory took the envelope and opened it to find a very large check

"Paris this is a lot of money"

"I know but it's form everyone in our graduating class and some of the teachers. Rory take it we all want you to have it. It's going to be hard to raise a child and we all love you and want you to be happy so take the damn check and leave it at that" said Paris 

"Oh Paris I want to ask you something but I need to get my friend lane here to so can you stay for like another 20 minutes" said Rory

"Yeah sure" said Paris as Rory got up and called Lane

~5 minutes later~ 

"Marco" shouted Lane as she ran through the door

"Polo" shouted Rory to her best friend 

"Hey Ror what did you need me for" asked Lane as she sat in the chair

"Well Jess and I…" started Rory

"No you did" interrupted Jess

"Fine I wanted to ask you and Paris to be the baby's god mothers" smiled Rory

"OH MY GOD" shouted Lane as she jumped up and gave her best friend a hug "Of course" 

"How about you Paris" 

"What do you think Gilmore of course I will" smiled Paris as Rory gave her a hug 

"Yippy" said Jess dryly as he watched the three giggle like 10 year olds "Hey Rory I have to head to the diner for my shift are you coming or staying here" 

"No I'm coming and so are Lane and Paris" smiled Rory as she took her two best friends hands and dragged them out the door

~2 hours later at the diner~

"Little Gilmore" shouted Lorelai as she walked through the door

"Big Gilmore" smiled Rory as she spun around to see her mom 

"I'm not big" pouted Lorelai

"I know mom it's a saying" 

"Oh yeah" said Lorelai as she sat next to Rory at the counter "How was your day"

"Good I asked Paris and Lane"

"And"

"They said yes" smiled Rory 

"Oh that's great" smirked Lorelai as Jess placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of her "You are becoming my favorite diner man more and more everyday" 

"Well I feel very honored" said Jess sarcastically 

"Oh you hush" said Lorelai "What else happened" 

"Paris gave us this from everyone at Chilton" said Rory as she handed Lorelai the envelope and watched her open it

"50,000 dollars" screamed Lorelai "That's a lot of money"

"I know and I told her that right Jess" 

"Right"  
"Well cool so when are you going to put it in the bank" 

"Tomorrow noisy" said Jess 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey I got this up faster then I thought. I don't know about this chapter it is really just another filler I guess. Please Review You all know that I love them. 

Next Chapter

-what is the sex of the baby/ies?

-What does Jess have to do with Lorelai drooling?

-Why is Luke worried about Jess? 

-What does Jess keep on play with in his pocket? (DIRTY!!!! LOL)

~Shana~


	8. Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't anything that is related to Gilmore Girls that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings**: Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What if Rory got pregnant her senior year what is everyone going to think and how is the father going to take the news that he has a kid on the way?  
**Rating**: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N: **Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Lorelai and Jess are hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003

Season three never happened (unless I make a mention of something that did)  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie   


****

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

****

Lazeeamy-Thanks for the review. I know that part was similar to another story but I could remember the story so I couldn't give the credit. 

****

Vfoxy713- I agree that they are young. But I have my story all set up. I hope that you enjoy the story anyways

****

Blondie- Rory makes a mention of her valedictorian speech and the fact that she mentioned that she was pregnant

****

Jctigerwolf4e- In Papa Chris Jess mentions that he is going to Boston College and Rory is going to Harvard in my story even though she is going to Yale in the show. 

****

Gilmorelvr, Ginia, Helon, Tye, Mrs. Mariano, Gilmore, Shawna, Princess Angel, Purplemartian33- Thank you guys so much for reviewing 

So what did everyone think of Tuesdays show? Personally I thought that the party should have been a little longer. I hate young Chu he is so annoying and I love Dave. Dean is getting to me and I am so glad that he is leaving. I don't want Jess to leave but I know that it is already a done deal so I can't do anything about it but support Milo in his new show and not boycott it or anything because ASP decided to make him leave he is a talented actor and it is great that he is getting this chance. Who knows maybe he will come back and win Rory's heart all over again? Ok enough with the babbling on with the story. 

****

Chapters   
  
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai and Rory go on a shopping trip for some baby furniture and for some maternity clothes  
6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lor, You're Drooling!!  


~Independence Inn beginning of July~

Jess walked into the Inn and over to the desk to find Michelle yelling at someone on the phone. Jess stood there until Michelle got off and noticed him.

"Whatt do youu want?" snapped Michelle

"Where's Lorelai"

"She iz in thee Kitchenn" 

"Thanks" smirked Jess before walking into the kitchen and spotting Lorelai pouring her self some coffee "You actually drink something other then Luke's"

"Yes I do Jess. Rory's not here"

"I know I actually came here to ask you something"

"Ok Shoot" said Lorelai before gulping down her coffee

"I want to ask Rory to marry me" 

"What" screamed Lorelai spitting out her coffee

"Ok not the reaction I was looking for" sighed Jess

"No Jess I'm just surprised by this" 

"Oh" smirked Jess

"But why did you come to me"

"Well you are Rory's mother and I need help picking out a ring" 

"Did you just ask me to help you shop"

"I think I did" said Jess "Why"

"Silly boy you never invite a Gilmore to go shopping"

"Oh yeah" 

"To late lets go" smiled Lorelai as she grabbed Jess's arm and dragged him out to the jeep

"Lorelai can you leave just like that" 

"Jess I'm the boss of course I can" smirked Lorelai as she pulled out of the parking lot and towards the highway

~At the Jewelry Store~  
"So what type of stone are you thinking of" asked Lorelai as they walked into the store 

"Sapphire" said Jess "To match her eyes"

"Oh how romantic" teased Lorelai 

"You know that you only got away with that because you are Rory's mother and cause it's just in your nature" 

"I will take that as a complement" said Lorelai as a saleswoman approached

"Hello may help you two with anything" asked the saleswoman 

"Actually I'm looking for a sapphire engagement ring for my girlfriend"

"Well lets see the sapphires are right over here" said the woman leading them to a certain case. As the woman walked towards the care Jess noticed that Lorelai wasn't following.

"Lorelai come on stop drooling over the diamonds you're here for Rory not for you" shouted Jess getting her attention 

"Meanie" pouted Lorelai as she followed Jess

"I know. Now come here and pick out some rings that you think Rory will like so I can choose the final one and remember these need to be rings that Rory will like not you" instructed Jess 

"Ok I know Jess. This one and this one and this one and this one and this one and this one and this one and this one and this one" said Lorelai pointing to a total of nine rings

"Is that all" asked the woman as she pulled out the rings that Lorelai pointed to

"Yeah" said Lorelai 

"Ok" started Jess " I don't like this one or this one or this one or this one" 

"Why they're very pretty" smiled Lorelai 

"I think that they are to gawky" said Jess as he picked up a ring that stood out "How about this one Lorelai" 

"Let me see that" said Lorelai as Jess handed her the ring"Sapphire on a silver band with diamonds surrounding the sapphire. Jess I think that Rory will love it this is it" 

"I agree lets get this one" said Jess as the saleswoman took a hold of the ring and went to ring it up

~In the jeep on the way back to Stars Hollow~

"So Jess when are you going to propose" asked Lorelai 

"Wouldn't you like to know" teased Jess

"Pretty pretty please. I'll be your best friend in the whole world.'' pleaded Lorelai 

"Sorry your daughter already has that title" 

" Oh come on I wont let you marry her" 

"Yeah you will" 

"Please Jess I wont tell her I promise" 

"Really" 

"Really"

"Fine I'm going to do it tomorrow night on the bridge" sighed Jess

"That's so romantic" smiled Lorelai 

"I hate you" smirked Jess "So anyways I want to know what is going to happen at this doctors appointment" 

"Well…" started Lorelai 

~At the doctors the next afternoon~

"So is this the second ultrasound" asked Jess looking over at Rory who was reading a Parent's magazine

"Yeah this is the one that we find out the sex" said Rory not looking up "You still want to find out the sex right" 

"Yeah" smiled Jess as he looked at his girlfriend 

"Lorelai Gilmore" said a nurse that had just walked in to the waiting room

"Right here" said Rory as she grabbed Jess's hand and followed the nurse into a room

"Here is the your room the doctor will be right with you in a minute" said the nurse before walking out and closing the door 

"So we see the baby on the screen over there" said Jess standing in between her legs as she sat on the table pointing to the ultrasound machine

"Yeah you get to see the baby it's really cool" smiled Rory 

"So what do you think it is" 

"A boy. You" asked Rory

"A boy" smiled Jess as he placed a simple kiss upon her lips not noticing that the doctor had walked in

"Hi" said the doctor 

"Hi doctor Gilbert" blushed Rory as she pulled away from Jess 

"So I can guess that this is the father" asked Doctor Gilbert 

"Yeah I'm Jess Mariano" said Jess as he held out his hand to shake Dr. Gilbert

"Hi Jess" said Dr. Gilbert "So Rory how is everything going" 

"It's going great. The morning sickness stopped, and the baby kicked" smiled Rory 

"It's sounds like everything is going well. Lets have a look at the baby" said the doctor "Do you two want to know what the sex of the baby is" 

"Yeah we do" said Rory 

"Ok so lets get this started. Remember that this is going to be cold" said Dr. Gilbert as she spread gel over Rory's stomach " So lets see here, there is the head, he heart looks fine and everything is going well, and that right over there is your son's genitals" 

"Son" asked Rory 

"Yes a son" smiled Doctor Gilbert 

"We're having a boy baby" said Jess getting a little emotional 

"I know" said Rory as she started to tear up 

"Well everything seems to be going well. I want to see you one more time before you go to Boston and then I can make an appointment with a friend of mine for you." 

"Thank you Doctor" smiled Rory 

"Your welcome Rory" smiled Dr. Gilbert before walking out of the room

"Hey can you hand me that towel" said Rory to Jess

"Sure" said Jess handing her the towel 

"Thanks" smiled Roy as she wiped off her stomach

"Hey Ror" 

"Yeah" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Jess" smiled Rory as she hopped off the table and wrapped her arms around Jess "We're having a boy" 

"I know" said Jess as he kissed her forehead

"Lets get out of here I wanna tell my mom" said Rory as she led him out of the office 

~Back at the diner~ 

"So Lor when does Rory get back with the news" asked Ms. Patty 

"in a few minutes Patty" sighed Lorelai "Luke more coffee" 

"No" said Luke

"Please" 

"No" 

"Why not" frowned Lorelai as the bell above the door rang 

"Mom" shouted Rory as she walked into the diner with Jess in tow

"Rory" screamed Lorelai as she turned toward her daughter "So" 

"We're going to save Lorelai for another kid" 

"IT'S A BOY" screamed Lorelai as she jumped off the stool and hugged Rory 

"Mom baby" stammered Rory 

"Oh sorry babe I'm just so excited" smiled Lorelai 

"I know. Well me and Jess are going to go to the bridge we just wanted to tell you first" said Rory causing Lorelai to squeal "What's wrong"  
"Nothing" said Lorelai receiving an evil glare from Jess

"Ok." said Rory " Lets go Baby" 

"Yeah" said Jess as he held the door open for Rory 

"What do you thinks wrong with my mom" asked Rory as they walked towards the bridge

"Why do you think I know I can hardly follow either of you normally" smirked Jess as the stepped onto the bridge and sat at their usually spot

"Ok" sighed Rory as she sat in between Jess's legs "So have you thought of any names" 

"Some you" 

"Yeah a few" said Rory as she leaned into his chest 

"Hey Rory" said Jess pulling a box out of his pocket

"Huh" said Rory

"Turn around" said Jess as he held the ring by his side 

"Ok" said Rory as she turned not noticing the ring until Jess lifted it in between them "Oh my god" 

"Rory I fell in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I waited almost a year for you to notice me and now after a year together I want to make this forever. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me" asked Jess 

Rory sat there in shock. She knew the answer but she couldn't say it. She started crying hysterically and rapidly nodded her head well holding out left hand for Jess to slip the ring onto her finger. 

"I love you Pixie" said Jess before pulling her into a passionate kiss

"I love you too Dodger" smiled Rory after they pulled apart "Come on back to the diner to tell Lorelai" 

"Ok" said Jess as he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist 

"We're getting married" whispered Rory as she walked to the diner in her fiancée's arms 

~Back at the diner~  
"Hey flannel man entertain me I'm bored" 

"Go home Lorelai" snapped Luke as he wiped down the counter

"No can do"

"Why" 

"Cause I'm waiting for my daughter and your nephew" said Lorelai as she started dancing around the empty diner 

"Lorelai leave I'm not in the mood" 

"Whoa, ok who go your panties all in a bunch" asked Lorelai as she stopped dancing 

"Nothing Jess has just been acting weird for the past two days and he wont talk to me" 

"Oh is Lukey worried about his dear hoodlum nephew" 

"Yeah" said Luke as the bell rang and Rory and Jess ran in all smiles 

"Mom look" giggled Rory as she ran next to her mom and held out her left hand "We're getting married" 

"My little girl is engaged before me" whimpered Lorelai before bursting into happy tears

"Congrats Jess" said Luke stepping next to his nephew

"Thanks" smiled Jess as he watched his fiancée and mother of his child dance around with her mother in the middle of the diner 

"LUCAS" screamed Lorelai 

"What Lorelai" 

"Ice cream all around and coffee for me please" smiled Lorelai " Oh and apple pie" 

"Coming up" smiled Luke before walking into the kitchen 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: ok I finally got this chapter out. I know it is not the best and the proposal wasn't that romantic but I think that is the way Jess would do it, simple. also no asking what the name of the baby is I'm keeping that a secret until the birth. I also love reviews!!

**So what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

-Who shows up at the Crap Shack causing Rory to nearly have a heart attack?

-What does Lorelai do to annoy Jess? 

-What is Luke yelling at Taylor for this time?

To find the answers to these questions read the next chapter


	9. Taylor Get the Hell Out of Here!

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't anything that is related to Gilmore Girls that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings**: Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
Summary: What if Rory got pregnant her senior year what is everyone going to think and how is the father going to take the news that he has a kid on the way?  
**Rating**: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Lorelai and Jess are hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Oh and season 3 never happened (unless I make a reference to it)  


Oh and with the whole baby name thing that I said I changed my mind 

Thanks for reviewing!

Gilmore, Sea Siren, Angeleyes, Mrs. Mariano, Purplemartian33, Live2write, Babygirl4life88, Lazeeamy, Ginia, Jessie, Blondie, ILoveJess, Anastasia Monroe, Jctigerwolf4e, Michelle, Starrychick90, Vfoxy713

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapters   
  
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai and Rory go on a shopping trip for some baby furniture and for some maternity clothes  
6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
7) **Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend**-Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taylor Get the Hell Out Of Here!!!!

A week after last chapter (everyone knows that they are engaged) 

~At the crap shack~

"Rory" screamed Lorelai from the living room 

"What" 

"Can you bring me a soda I don't want to miss this episode"? 

"I'm looking through my stuff for Boston." said Rory "I don't think Buffy will miss you for 5 seconds" 

"Meanie" said Lorelai before getting up and running to the kitchen and quickly running back after grabbing a soda from the fridge "Damn it I missed a part" 

"You'll get over it I promise" said Rory "I'm going to the diner you want me to bring you back anything" 

"Coffee and a burger" said Lorelai as Rory walked out of the house and towards the diner. Rory headed to the diner slowly looking through a Bride magazine. Before she knew it she was in front of the almost empty diner. She walked into the diner and sat at the counter waiting for Jess or Luke. 

"Hey" said Jess as he came out from the back

"Hey babe" said Rory looking up from her magazine "Can I have a burger and cheese fries with a coke" 

"Sure" said Jess before giving the order Caesar "I haven't seen you all day" 

"I know grandma forced me to go dress shopping even though we decided we weren't getting married for at least a year"  
"Sounds fun" smirked Jess sarcastically 

"It was tons" said Rory noticing a book in his back pocket. "What book" 

"The Great Gatsby" said Jess pulling it out of his back pocket 

"Always a great read" 

"I know the adultery and murders it is such an up lifter" smirked Jess 

"Haha" laughed Rory 

"So do you wanna take that food to go and go back to the crap shack"? 

"Yeah but I need to order another burger, and coffee. Oh and add cheese fries so my mom doesn't take any of mine" 

"Coming right up" said Jess 

"Good" smiled Rory going back to her magazine

~10 minutes later~

"Ready to go" asked Jess holding up a bag of food 

"Yeah my mom is going to have a fit if I don't get home with her food soon" 

"Ah Lorelai and her eating habits" said Jess as they walked out of the diner and towards the crap shack 

"So have you thought of anymore names"? 

"What's wrong with Holden"

"I'm not naming my son Holden"

"Fine" said Jess "How about Charles" 

"Dickens?" asked Rory

"Yeah"

"No" said Rory "Stop with the authors" 

"K" said Jess "How about movie characters" 

"Like what" 

"Jason" smirked Jess 

"NO" shouted Rory as they approached the house.

"Fine I can't think of anymore" 

"So don't" said Rory as they walked up the steps and into the house "Mother I arrive with food" 

"My favorite daughter come here with that" shouted Lorelai from the couch

"I don't have it" said Rory as she sat next to Lorelai 

"You just said you did" 

"I have Lor" said Jess as he walked into the living room with the food and sat it on the table 

"I always knew you were good for something" smiled Lorelai as she dug through the bag and handed out the food to it's owner and then noticed that Rory had cheese fries "Oh Cheese fries can I have some" 

"I got you your own it's in the bag" said Rory as she bit into her burger

"You are my favorite daughter" said Lorelai taking out the container 

"I'm your only daughter mom" said Rory 

"Whatever. So Jess how has life been treating you" 

"Other then Ms. Patty and Babatte constantly annoying me everything is fabulous" said Jess as he ate his burger

"What else do you expect from them they are just jealous that they can't pinch your bum anymore" said Lorelai 

"I don't know. So Lorelai have you thought of any names for the baby?" said Jess trying to change the subject 

"I have thought of some actually" 

"Like what" asked Rory 

"Mel" said Lorelai 

"Gibson" asked Rory looking at her mother nodding her head "No" 

"Fine how about Thomas" 

"No" said Jess

"George" 

"No" said Rory 

"Bradley" 

"No" said Rory "Stop with all the hot actors names if we were going to do that we might as well name the kid Shane or Michael" 

"West and Vartan yummy" said Lorelai 

"Oh my god" said Jess rolling his eyes 

"Well do you have any better ideas"? 

"Yeah how about Oliver" suggested Jess looking at both Gilmore's.

"I don't know Jess" said Rory 

"What's wrong with it" 

"It's too perfect" smiled Rory

"Really" 

"Yeah now all we need to do is think of a middle name" 

"How about Christopher" suggested Lorelai 

"I don't know I love dad and all but he hasn't been a huge part of my life how about Lucas" said Rory

"Oliver Lucas Mariano" said Jess "I like it" 

"Me two" said Rory

"Me three" said Lorelai before eating a cheese fry 

"Who's going to tell Luke?" asked Rory 

"Can I" volunteered Lorelai 

"Mom don't do anything that will annoy Luke"

"Me annoy Luke never" said Lorelai

"Mom"

"Please please pretty pretty please" begged Lorelai 

"Fine" sighed Rory shaking her head

"Yeah" cheered Lorelai before going back to her food 

~The next day at the diner~

"Lukey" shouted Lorelai as she walked into the diner 

"Coffee" asked Luke

"What do you think?" said Lorelai as she sat at a table by the window

"Here you go" said Luke handing her a cup of coffee 

"Hey sit for a sec I got to tell you something"

"I have a diner to run Lor"

"The only person here is Kirk" said Lorelai pointing to the counter 

"Fine" said Luke sitting across from her

"So last night I Jess came over and him, me and Rory had a discussion about what to name the baby."  
"Yeah so what does this have to do with me"?

"Well Jess thought of the baby's first name and Rory thought of the middle name"

"And"

"Well Jess choice Oliver"

"Oliver?" asked Luke "What kinda name is Oliver" 

"Oliver Twist but anyways I suggested Christopher for the baby's middle name but Rory rejected it" 

"Why would she reject her dads name"?

"Because she wanted to use the name of the person that is more like a father then Christopher"

"Who" 

"Who do you think flannel man" 

"I don't know who Lorelai just tell me" 

"You silly" said Lorelai looking at Luke "The baby's name is Oliver Lucas Mariano" 

"Really" 

"Really" said Lorelai "Say something please"

"I don't know what to say" 

"I know when she told me she wanted to use Lucas I was floored but you really are more of a father then Chris will ever be. That girl loves you with all her heart Luke."

"Wow I would never have imagined her using Lucas or anyone for that matter"

"Well I was the one that got to tell you" 

"Why did you want to tell me"? 

"Cause you would have cried if Rory told you" 

"No I wouldn't have" 

"You did when she told you that she wanted Oliver to consider you a grandfather instead of an uncle" 

"Fine can I go back to work now"

"Yes you can flannel man" said Lorelai "Oh I rhymed"

"You are crazy you know that" 

"You wouldn't have me any other way though" 

"Yeah you're right" smiled Luke before going to help some people that had walked in 

~Later that day at the Inn~  
"Sookie where are you" shouted Lorelai as she walked into the very crowded kitchen

"Over by the huge cake sweets" answered Sookie

"K" said Lorelai as she headed to where she was told "How is everything for the party going"

"Great I have all the cookies and pastries done and now I have to finish the cake" said Sookie not taking her eyes off of the cake "You know Jess is going to kill you when he finds out that you planned this"

"No he won't cause if he does he spends the rest of his life in jail away from Rory and Oliver" 

"Oliver" asked Sookie 

"Oh we forgot to tell you they picked out a name" 

"Ohoh what is it" said Sookie getting all excited

"Ok so after much debate they decided on" paused Lorelai to do a drum roll "Oliver Lucas Mariano" 

"Oliver?" 

"From Oliver Twist. They are both book freaks what do you expected" 

"Wait did you say Lucas"

"Yup" 

"Does Luke know"? 

"Yup I told him this morning I think that he is still in shock that they chose Lucas over Christopher" said Lorelai "Well actually he was more surprised that Rory chose Lucas over Christopher"

"Rory did that" 

"Yup" said Lorelai "She thinks of Luca as more of a father figure then Chris so it is more appropriate"

"Wow" said Sookie

"I know" said Lorelai "So do you will have the cake done by tomorrow night"

"Yup everything will be done for the party Lorelai" said Sookie "So how are you getting them out of town for the day" 

"Lane and Dave invited them to go shopping at the mall and with Lane and Rory that can take a whole day" 

"Good idea" 

"I know it is I thought it up" smiled Lorelai before heading out of the kitchen

~The next night~

(A/N I don't want to write another mall scene so we are going straight to the party)

"Dave turn this song up" said Jess before Dave turned up Remedy by Jason Marz (Good song)

"I love this song" smiled Lane as the drove into the center of Stars Hollow 

"So do I" said Rory not noticing the spectacle in front of them

"Hey Ror" said Jess

"What" said Rory looking over at her fiancée? 

"Look" smiled Jess pointing to the scene in front of them

"I can't believe this did you two know about this" asked Rory to Dave and Lane 

"Yup" said Dave parking the car

"Sorry Ror I had to keep it a secret"

"It's ok lets go" said Rory as she grabbed Jess's hand and pulled him towards the party. As they approached the party Rory realized that there was blue and yellow dessert's everywhere. In the middle of the square where two chairs surrounded by presents. Ms. Patty had some of her dancers on the gazebo. Music was blaring throughout the square and Rory was sure that Lane picked out all of it. 

"Hey babe" shouted Lorelai as she approached the four of them "What do you think of it"

"I love it mom" smiled Rory

"Lorelai this is insane" said Jess 

"Did you expect anything less"? 

"Not from you" smirked Jess 

"Thanks" smiled Lorelai "Now follow me" 

"Should I be afraid?" asked Jess 

"Maybe" teased Rory as the three of them approached the center of the party where two chairs were set up with presents all around. "Mom this is crazy"

"What do you expect from me" 

"Nothing less then this" smiled Rory as she gave her mother a hug

~2 hours later~

"Everyone I am shutting down this party it is entirely to loud for the people of Stars Hollow" screamed Taylor into the blow horn

"Taylor give me that damn thing" snapped Luke 

"Luke leave me alone this party is not by the rules and as the head of Stars Hollow's Party Committee I can shut this down"

"Taylor you can't shut this party down. It's for Rory and Jess"

"I don't care who it's for Luke it is to noisy and I don't want to hear it"

"Would you rather have me shove my fist through your gut"? 

"No need for violence"

"It will be needed if you don't leave right now" threatened Luke

"Fine I will go but if this party keeps me from my sleep I will have no choice but to call the police"

"TAYLOR" screamed Luke as he charged at the market owner 

"I'm going I'm going" shouted Taylor as she waddled off towards his house 

"Thanks Lukey" smiled Lorelai as she came up behind him 

"I hate that man" 

"I know you do but the town would be no fun without him" 

"Oh you don't know that"

"Where would the all the entertainment come from"? 

"You?" answered Luke

"Oh yeah I forgot about me" laughed Lorelai before running off to the desserts 

~Later that night after the party on the way back to the Gilmore House~ 

"Did you have fun?" asked Rory to Jess as they walked hand in hand towards the Crap Shack

"Your mother drives me up a wall" said Jess as they walked up the driveway

"I know" laughed Rory not noticing the figure sitting on her steps

"Um Babe" said Jess 

"Yeah" 

"What's he doing here?" asked Jess pointing to the person on the deck 

"I don't know"

"Go get Luke and tell him to get right over here I will take care of him"

"K" said Rory as she ran back to the center of the town. As she approached she spotted Luke and started to scream his name. When Luke heard he ran over to her to see what was wrong

"Rory what's wrong" asked Luke worried 

"The house, him on steps, Jess trying to handle it" said Rory out of breath

"Who's at the house?" asked Luke as Lorelai approached 

"Dean " said Rory as Luke darted toward the house to see what the hell bag boy wanted 

"Come on Ror lets go see Luke kick some ass" smiled Lorelai before dragging Rory off back towards the crap shack

~Back at the house~  
"Leave Dean " screamed Jess 

"No I want to talk to Rory and I'm not leavinmg until I do" 

"She doesn't want to talk to you" 

"How do you know?" said Dean coldly "I was with he longer then you will ever be" 

"Have you been living under a rock"? 

"No I've been in Chicago for a week"

"Have you noticed Rory's left hand did something sparkle" 

"I don't know" said Dean getting worried 

"Then you didn't notice the ENGAGMENT ring on her finger" 

"You proposed?" screamed Dean not noticing that Luke Lorelai and Rory were running up the driveway

"Yeah I did. I love her more then you will ever know Dean so leave her alone she doesn't want you in her life." said Jess trying not to lose his temper and punch Dean 

"Why won't she say that to me then" said Dean not noticing Rory walking up to them

"Do you want me to say it to you Dean I want you out of my life forever I don't want to see you again and I don't want you anywhere near my family." 

"You really think that he loves you"

"I know that Jess loves me" 

"Why cause he proposed" 

"No believe me that was a huge surprise but I haven't been happier in a long time" 

"He is only doing it so Luke doesn't kill him"

"You really think that I would kill Jess?" asked Luke joining in on the fight

"Yeah I do" 

"Jess is my nephew and he is in love with Rory. I don't care if he proposes or not. All I know is that Jess is going to be in Rory's life forever and that is the only assurance that I need to make sure that she is happy" 

"Hey Luke she isn't your daughter get it through that thick skull of yours. It's not your job to protect her" screamed Dean before being slapped across the face by Lorelai 

"You never come near any of us again you here me. You are a worthless excuse for a human. Don't you dare tell Luke that he can't think of Rory like a daughter. He is the only father figure that she has had in her whole life. You are nothing you don't belong her and you don't belong any where near my daughter my soon to be son in law, Luke, or my grandson. If you lay your hands or come within a block of any of them I swear that I will make sure that you will never be able to reproduce" yelled Lorelai 

"You really think that you scare me" 

"She means it Dean" said Luke 

"If I don't scare you then remember when you broke up with Rory. Remember that headlock from Luke. That's only a slap on the hand compared to what he can do to you if you come near any of us again" threatened Lorelai 

"I'm not going to leave Rory alone I love her" 

"I don't care if you love me Dean" cried Rory as she held on to Jess "I don't love you I never did. I will never go back to you for as long as I live"

"Dean leave" said Jess

"No" said Dean staying on the porch

"Luke did he say no" asked Jess

"I think so Jess"

"What shall we do then"? 

"I don't know? This?" asked Luke as he stepped toward Dean grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the street "If as so much as look at Rory again I will call the police and get a restraining order on you" 

"Oh and Dean I have something for you" said Jess as he approached and punched him square in the face knocking him out of Luke's hold "Come on Luke hes not worth it anymore" 

"Yeah come on" said Luke as he walked back towards the Gilmore girls who were now sitting on the swing

"Thanks guys he really scared me" said Rory as Jess sat down next to her and pulled her into him 

"What did you think I would let him near you" asked Jess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took longer then I thought to get out. I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I promise that it will be in the next week. Remember I always love reviews

****

So What's Going to Happen in the Next Chapter???

-Where is Lorelai when Rory really needs her mom?

-Why is Chris not around?

-Why is Jess about to kill Sherri?

****

To find the answers to these questions and more keep on reading!


	10. AN please read IMPORTANT

****

A Tale Of A Princess And A Hoodlum

****

A/N:

Ok I had to write this nothing is wrong with the story but I can't believe ASP. I have not cried in a while and I must say I think I could have filled an Olympic size pool with my tears. I hate the way that he left. And the thing with Jimmy was insane. Oh one more thing I thought when Jess first came they said that Jimmy left 3 years before but tonight said that he left when Jess was a baby I am so confused. Anyways I just needed to get that off my chest. I will always support Milo because I think that he is a great actor but I wish that he would stay at GG and not have a spin-off but hey we get to stare at Milo and Rob Estes (Jimmy) both hotties I must say. Anyways I am happy for Milo and everything but I will that he would stay on the show or at least have the guts to tell Rory that he wasn't graduating. I love them together and I will always be a literati and I will keep up this story and whatever I write in the future. Believe me if they can still do troy then by golly I can do Literati. I love GG too much to give up on any of this and believe me I have great ideas for this story. Like…………

-An appearance by Tristian

-A huge fight that sends Rory to Lorelai

-An appearance by Jimmy (Jess won't leave) -A surprising Thanksgiving

-A long pregnancy 

-Some of Sherri (Bashing) 

-A Wedding and a surprise

This is just some of the things that I have in store for the story.

Also I have been thinking with all the amazing reviews I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story. I was thinking of having it be right after graduation from college and what happens for the years after. What do you guys think please tell me because I will get started on writing it since I have this story all written in a notebook. 

****

~Shana (JeSsFrEaK8)


	11. Attack Of The Evil Stepmom

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Pallidiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary: **What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?  
**Rating: **PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N: **Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
I wanted Jess to have a nickname for Rory that none else had so I decided on Pixie  
Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!

I love you all I'm just to lazy to list all of you guys like I usually do 

Chapters   
  
**1) Tears- **Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
**2) You Did What? - **Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
**3) Papa Chris- **Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
**4) Oye the Stress- **Rory goes through morning sickness and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily  
**5) And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing!!- **Lorelai, Lane and Rory go shopping for clothes and run into Paris and the ditzy duo Madeline and Louise  
**6) Bookworms and Godmothers- **Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
**7) Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend! - **Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes.   
**8) Taylor Get The Hell Out of Here!!!-** The town throws them a goodbye/engagement/baby shower party. Dean shows up at the Crap Shack

  
**Attack of The Evil Step-mom!!!!**  
"Lukey" shouted Lorelai as she walked into the diner  
"Hey Lorelai" said Luke as she sat at the counter  
"My baby's leaving me today" sighed Lorelai  
"I know Lorelai you told me last night and the night before and I do live with Jess"  
"Whatever. Anyways I don't want her to go"  
"I know" said Luke as she gave her a cup of coffee "When is she leaving"  
"She's coming here to say bye and then they are leaving"  
~At the Crap Shack~  
"Jess how much more room in the car" shouted Rory from the porch  
"A little more room why do you have anymore stuff" said Jess from the car  
"Nope that's it everything else is there"  
"Ok you want to get going to the diner to say bye"  
"Yeah lets go I want to get to Boston soon" said Rory as she walked off the porch and to the car   
~Back at the Diner~  
"Where is she" whined Lorelai as she took a bit out of her breakfast  
"How am I supposed to know"  
"You should know everything Lukey"  
"Ok if you say so" said Luke before noticing Jess's car pulling up "Um, Lorelai they're here"   
"Really" asked Lorelai   
"Really" said Luke as Lorelai turned around and ran out the door with Luke right behind her  
"Rory" screamed Lorelai as Rory stepped out of the car  
"Hey mom what are you doing out here"  
"I came to say goodbye aren't you leaving"  
"We want food and did you really think that I would leave without saying bye to everyone" smiled Rory as the four of them walked into the diner. Jess, Lorelai and Rory sat down at a table while Luke got Jess and Rory's usual breakfast  
"Usual right" asked Luke as he walked up  
"Yup" said Rory and Jess at the same time as Luke sat there food down in front of them and then sat next to Lorelai since the diner was empty except for Kirk  
"So how long is it going to take you to get to Boston" asked Luke   
"About two and a half hours if we don't have to stop" answered Jess  
"Not stop have you really never traveled with me" said Rory in shock  
"Yeah Jess you are going to have to stop at about every truck stop from here to Boston" smiled Lorelai as she took a sip of her coffee  
"Are you serious" asked Jess  
"As a heart attack" teased Rory as she sipped her juice  
"See what you get stuck with when you date a Gilmore" laughed Luke  
"It's all worth it in the end and anyways who could resist a Gilmore right Luke" smirked Jess  
"Shut up Jess" growled Luke as he started to turn red causing Rory and Lorelai to burst out laughing  
"Anyways Ror are you almost done we need to get going if you want to get there by noon"  
"Yeah almost five more minutes ok"  
"Sure" said Jess as he leaned back and watched his fiancée talk with her mother   
~Five minutes Later~  
"All done babe" smiled Rory as she stood up  
"Your going already" whimpered Lorelai  
"Yeah mom we have to go you know that" said Rory as she gave her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek "We're going to come in once we have some free time and you know that you can come up anytime that you want"  
"I know but who am I going to have with me to make fun at Taylor at town meetings or make fun of Kirk on his next ambition or watch movies with" pouted Lorelai   
"You always have Luke" smiled Rory as Luke's face turned to a worried look  
"Oh Lukey you can take Rory's place while she is gone" smiled Lorelai as she grabbed on to Luke's arm  
"Oh no I'm not taking Rory's place in you crazy plans" said Luke  
"Hey Ror we have to go" interrupted Jess  
"I know Jess." Said Rory as she started to head towards the door  
"One more hug" begged Lorelai   
"One more" smiled Rory as she walked over to her mother and gave her a big hug then walked over to Luke and gave him a hug before heading out to the car with Jess and getting in before driving off towards Boston  
~Two and a half hours later driving through Boston~  
"How much longer" asked Rory  
"A few minutes" said Jess  
"Good I have to pee"   
"Good to know"  
"I thought so" giggled Rory  
"That's the building right over there" said Jess pointing to an old looking building  
"Its so cool" said Rory as Jess parked the car and the two of them got out  
"Well stop gawking and lets go in" laughed Jess as he grabbed on to her hand and pulled her towards the building and inside towards the security desk  
"Hello how may I help you" asked the man behind the desk   
"Um were moving in today"  
"Ok what's the name"  
"I think its under Richard Gilmore" said Jess  
"Yeah right here it says that you are moving in" said the man "Here are you keys to your apartment and the key to your mailbox. Welcome to the building Mr. Gilmore"  
"Oh I'm not Richard. He's my fiancée's grandfather I'm Jess Mariano and my fiancée is Rory Gilmore"  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Mariano."  
"Thanks" said Jess before heading toward Rory who was sitting in a chair by the elevator  
"Ready to head up"   
"Yup lets go" said Rory before pressing the button to the elevator and walking into it when it opened up  
"Come here" said Jess as the elevator closed  
"Jess" whined Rory as she stepped in between his legs  
"What" asked Jess before turning his head and giving her a deep kiss   
"Not in the elevator" said Rory as the separated   
"Your no fun" pouted Jess as Rory stepped away from him as the elevator doors opened to the hallway.  
"Lets go" smiled Rory before bolting out of the elevator and running to the apartment door  
"Here's the key's babe" smiled Jess as Rory opened the door and walked into the apartment  
"Its gorgeous" said Rory as she walked into the first room that was the living room. It was already set up with the entertainment unit on one wall. On the opposite wall were 3 huge book shelves set up with all the books that they had sent ahead already in it. In the middle of the room were their 2 couches and their coffee table set up. "Who set this all up"   
"Your dad probably did" said Jess as he wrapped his arms around her waist  
"I love you Jess"  
"I love you too Rory" smiled Jess "Lets go see the rest of the apartment"  
"Ok" said Rory as they walked through the rest of the apartment to find ever other room already unpacked. The nursery was painted a light blue with all the baby furniture set up. The kitchen was already stocked with dishes and the fridge was already packed with food. The master bedroom was painted a light yellow and the bed and dressers were already set up. The bathroom was stocked with all the essentials that a bathroom needs.  
"Do you want to call your dad to come help with the boxes that are in the car since I'm not letting you help with them"  
"Yeah but I have to pee first " said Rory as she went off to the bathroom and then called Chris  
~On the phone~  
"Hello" said a female voice  
"Hi this is Rory is my dad there" asked Rory  
"Rory hi its Sherri are you in Boston yet. How do you like the apartment? Is big enough for you and your roommate"  
"Hi Sherri yeah Jess and I are here and the apartments fine is my dad there" 

"He left this morning and didn't tell me where he was going or when he was coming back but I will tell him that you called when he gets home"

"So tell me about your roommate"

"Um didn't dad tell you all about Jess and everything else"?

"No tell me about her" said Sherri

"Sherri Jess is a guy and he is my fiancée"

"Aren't you to young to be getting married"

"We love each other and anyways we're going to be parents in a couple of months"

"Your pregnant?" asked Sherri 

"I have been pregnant for the past 5 and a half months Sherri"

"You don't have to yell at me Lorelai Hayden I am your stepmother"

"DON'T YOU REFER TO ME AS A HAYDEN THAT NAME WILL NEVER BE CONNECTED WITH MINE AS LONG AS THE PEOPLE THAT CARRY THAT NAME REJECT MY EXISTANCE" screamed Rory before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the couch then falling on to it and curling into a ball crying

"Hey baby what's wrong" asked Jess as he sat down next to her and pulled her into him

"That woman is the most awful person in the world"

"What did she do?" asked Jess

"She referred to me as Lorelai Hayden" 

"Why" asked Jess

"I don't know but if there is one thing I hate it's being connected with the people that rejected me at birth"

"I'm sorry Ror, I wish I could change that. You just have to let what she says go she is not worth getting all stressed out," said Jess "Oh was your dad home" 

"Nope but Sherri says that she will tell him we called" sighed Rory as she reached for the phone

"Who are you calling now"? 

"Lorelai, I need my mommy" smiled Rory before getting up and heading to the bedroom

~On the phone~

"Speak" 

"Nice way to answer the phone mom" laughed Rory

"Offspring" exclaimed Lorelai"Are you in Boston yet"

"Yeah we got here about 20 minutes ago" 

"And you just decided to call your lonely insane mother" 

"I got held up by my evil step mom," sighed Rory

"What did she do?" asked Lorelai

"She first denied knowing that I was pregnant and engaged and then get this she had the audacity to call me Lorelai Hayden"

"No she didn't" 

"Yup" 

"Doesn't she know that is the one thing that you do not connect our beautiful name to unless of course it is in connection to Christopher who has to have that ugly name attached to him"? 

"Mom you're babbling" 

"Sorry so what did you do" 

"I yelled at her and then I hung up" said Rory "I told her that she better not connect my name with anything that is related to the people that rejected me from birth"

"I hate them so much" 

"I know mom I know" 

"I miss you Rory"

"I need you here to help me against Sherri" 

"You always have Jess to bring her down remember he is very good at that type of stuff"

"Oh I completely forgot," laughed Rory as the doorbell rang

"I have to go someone is at the door and Jess is watching TV" 

"Bye mini me" said Lorelai 

"Bye mom" said Rory as she walked out of the bedroom and answered the door to find Christopher "Dad!!"

"Hey honey sorry I wasn't here when you got here but I wanted to get you guys something that I saw the other day" smiled Chris as Rory let him into the apartment

"You didn't have to get us anything" said Rory as she led him into the living room where Jess was sitting reading

"Hi Jess" said Christopher 

"Hey" said Jess as Rory sat down next to him

"So what did you get us?" asked Rory

"This" said Christopher pulling out a digital camera "I got it so you could take pictures of the baby when he gets here"

"Thanks dad" smiled Rory as she gave her father a hug "Um dad you did tell Sherri that we're engaged and I'm pregnant right" 

"Yeah why"

"Well when I called before she denied ever knowing it and then she called me Lorelai Hayden" 

"Oh god Honey I'm really sorry I'll talk to her about that and I'm sorry she called you that I know how you don't like that" sighed Christopher as he got up and heading to the door with Rory right behind him

"Thanks dad I'll talk to you tomorrow" smiled Rory as she let Chris out and then headed back over to Jess who was reading again and laid in his arms "I hate that woman"   
"I know you do" said Jess "Lets go to bed"

"Yeah lets go" smiled Rory as the two of them walked towards the bedroom and closed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: I am so sorry that this took this long to get out and I don't even really like the chapter. Anyways I am going through the story at this moment and I will be fixing anything that I don't like and reposting it. I will always tell you if I made a change to any chapter. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter even though I really don't and remember I always love reviews 

****

What's going to happen next?

-Is that really Tristian?

-Do guys really have that great of sense when it comes to picking out the single women?

-What is Paris rambling about?

Oh one more thing I forgot to mention is that Rory/Jess, Lane/Dave, and Paris/Jamie are all in Boston

  



	12. A New Bible Boy and A Bad Pick Up Line

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

Sea Siren, Mrs. Mariano, BabyGirl, Lily moon, Lazeeamy, Jctigerwolf4e, bbwholly1981, Natasha, Vanessa, helon, IloveJess, otallone 

****

A/n: I was just on the Harvard site to look for the Journalism school since Rory wants to be a journalist and everything (I would think ASP would do her research) HARVARD DOESN'T HAVE A JOURNALISM DEPARTMENT OF ANY TYPE so I am changing her major to English

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapters   
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai and Rory go on a shopping trip for some baby furniture and for some maternity clothes  
6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
7) **Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend**-Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes.   
8) **Taylor Get The Hell Out Of Here!!!**- The town throws them a goodbye/engagement/baby shower party. Dean crashes the party  
9)** Attack of the Evil Step-mom- **Rory and Jess Arrive in Boston and the meet up with Sherri who pisses of Rory

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~The next Morning~

Rory woke up at 10 curled up against Jess's chest. She looked up at his face and realized that he was still sleeping. She gently leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips causing him to stir.

Jess slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Rory's blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hey" smiled Rory

"Morning" yawned Jess 

"What do you want to do today"? 

"Sleep" said Jess as he tried to pull the blanket over his head 

"I'm hungry" whined Rory 

"So go make something" mumbled Jess from under the blanket

"You're really going to let me cook"

"Babe I really don't care I want to sleep" said Jess

"Jess" whined Rory "I'm hungry" 

"If I say no will you keep on whining" 

"Yes"

"Fine" sighed Jess as he crawled out of bed and put on a shirt

"Thank you" smiled Rory as she got out with him  
"What do you want"

"Lets go out" suggested Rory

"Are you serious" 

"Jess I'm hungry and pregnant lets go out" begged Rory

"Fine go change" yawned Jess as he walked back to the bedroom to throw on a pair of pants

~On the streets of Boston~

"Where is a diner when you need one" asked Rory as she pulled on Jess's arm

"Rory will you stop for two seconds and look" said Jess pointing at a storefront 

"A diner" exclaimed Rory as she pulled him in the door and to a table

"Happy" asked Jess as he watched her look through the menu

"Very" smiled Rory "I'm going to have some French toast, eggs, and bacon with some oj what about you"

"An omelet with cheese and some sausage" said Jess as a waitress approached 

"Hey are you two ready to order"

"Yeah I'll have French toast, eggs, bacon and oj" said Rory 

"And I'll have a cheese omelet and sausage and some cranberry juice" said Jess

"Is that it?" asked the waitress 

"Yup" said Rory before the waitress walked away

"I'll be right back" said Jess before heading towards the bathroom.

Rory pulled a baby magazine out of her bag not noticing the familiar face that walked into the diner.

"Rory" asked the person causing Rory to look up 

"Yeah" said Rory as she finally recognized "Tristin"

"Hey Mary, I was sure you wouldn't remember me"

"I wish I didn't" said Rory as Tristin sat in Jess's chair "Um I'm with someone"

"Oh I'll move when she gets back"

"Um ok"

"What are you doing Boston" asked Tristin

"Harvard, you." 

"Just visiting for the weekend" said Tristin "How have you been"

"Wonderful you"

"Still with farmer boy"

"Nope, I dumped him a about a year and some months ago"

"So are you single"

"Sorry to disappoint you Tristin but I'm taken" smiled Rory not noticing Jess approaching

"You sure are" smirked Jess as he stood next to Rory "Who are you" 

"Tristin Degrey and you must be the man in Rory's life"

"That would be correct I'm Jess Mariano"

"How long have you two been together"?

"About a year and a half" answered Rory "We're getting married next summer"

"Your getting married" asked Tristin in shock

"Yup" said Rory as she held up her left hand "And I'm pregnant too" 

"Well I guess I can't call you Mary anymore" 

"You sure can't" smiled Rory looking up at Jess

"Well I have to go" said Tristin

"Bye Tristin" said Rory "Hey if you're ever in town give us a call ok" 

"Yeah I will" smiled Tristin before walking out of the diner

"What was that about" asked Jess as he sat back down

"I don't know he just showed up out of no where but he didn't try to jump my bones though even if he did it would be kinda hard with this belly and all" smirked Rory

"Well if he did I would have had to kill him for touching my girl"

"Your girl huh" 

"You got a problem with that"

"Nope I like that sound of it"

"Good" smirked Jess as the waitress came up and set their food down in front of them

"Yummy" exclaimed Rory before digging into the food causing Jess to burst out laughing "What's so funny"

"Your appetite"

"Shut up" said Rory as she started to blush

~2 weeks later on the Harvard campus~

"I hate being pregnant" mumbled Rory as she tried to balance all of her stuff and not fall over

"Gilmore" screamed someone behind her causing Rory to turn around

"Hey Paris" said Rory as her friend ran up to her

"So ready for the first day"

"As ready as I'll ever be" 

"What does that mean"

"Paris I am almost 6 months pregnant and my belly is huge I'm a little grumpy" said Rory as the two headed toward their first class

"Sorry it's still weird to think that you're pregnant"  
"I know it is but hey I'm happy with Jess and I'm getting married next summer" smiled Rory

"Yeah it's great to be in love" smiled Paris 

"How's Jamie" asked Rory 

"Good" smiled Paris "It's still so hard to fathom that he switched schools to be with me"

"That's dedication"

"Yeah it's just so weird to be living with a guy" said Paris "I love him and everything but the only guy I have ever lived with is my dad" 

"Hey I've never lived with a guy it's always been my mom and me" said Rory as the walked into a brick building "But living with Jess is amazing. I mean waking up in his arms every morning is so reassuring"

"What do you mean?" asked Paris

"It just reassures me that he is really going to be here for me and the baby"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah" said Rory as the approached the class room

"Save me a seat I need a bathroom"

"K" said Rory as she walked over to two empty desks and sat down in one of them placing her bag on the other. She took her laptop out of her bag and set it on the desktop. As she did this she didn't notice the guy heading towards her

"Hey" said the guy

"Oh hi" said Rory "Do you need anything"

"Yeah I was wondering if anyone was sitting there" said the guy pointing to the chair were she had set her bag

"Sorry it's saved"

"That's to bad"

"Why's that" asked Rory

"I thought I was going to be sitting next to the most beautiful woman in here" smiled the guy

"You know that was one of the worst pick up lines in the world"

"You sure are feisty"

"No just speaking the truth" said Rory "And anyways I'm engaged so you have no chance with me"

"Not interested in a fling"

"Does it look like I am" smirked Rory as she moved her computer that was blocking her stomach

"Oh sorry I didn't see" stammered the guy before walking off and almost knocking Paris down

"What was that"? 

"A lame attempt at getting a date"

"What did he ask"? 

"Well he first asked if he could sit next to me and when I said no he said that was to bad because he thought that he was going to be sitting next to the most beautiful woman here" 

"That's it" 

"Nope, then I showed him my ring and said he had no chance since I'm engaged. So then he asked if I was interested in a fling so I showed him my belly and that finally scared him off"

"I'm glad I have a normal man"

"So do I" smiled Rory as the class started

~Later that night at Rory and Jess's apartment~  
"So how was your day?" asked Jess as the walked into the family/living room

"The classes were good but the best part was when I was asked if I wanted a fling on the side" giggled Rory since she knew that would get Jess a little possessive

"What" asked Jess

"I was sitting in my first class waiting for Paris and a guy come up to me and had this really bad pick up line and when I showed him my ring he asked if I was interested in a fling" 

"So what did you say"?

"I told him I would think about it and tell him the next class" smirked Rory

"What did you really say"? 

"Nothing." said Rory receiving a weird look from Jess "I showed him my belly and he ran away"

"I knew that belly would be of some use" laughed Jess as the phone rang 

"I got it" said Rory as she picked it up "Hello"

"Hey Hon"

"Hi Dad"

"How are you"?

"Doing good you"

"Good" said Chris "I should probably cut to the chase Sherri wants to have dinner with you and Jess this weekend and get to know Jess" 

"Um" stammered Rory

"I know you don't like her but she really wants to get to know you and really apologize for her behavior when you first got here"  
"I don't know I have to ask Jess" said Rory looking at Jess

"Ask me what"

"Sherri wants us to go out to dinner with them this weekend"

"It's up to you I don't care"

"Yeah will go Dad but if she starts to annoy me I swear I will walk out" 

"Ok I promise I will talk to her she should know how you are right now"

"Yeah right" mumbled Rory

"What was that?" asked Chris

"Nothing dad I have to go though dinner is ready" said Rory 

"Ok bye hon I love you"

"Love you too dad" said Rory before hanging up

"So we are going to diner with the she devil herself" 

"Yup I guess so" said Rory

"Do I have to be on my best behavior?" asked Jess

"Actually I think it would be more fun if you weren't"

"Good cause that woman is not on my good side and I've never met her"

"Good" laughed Rory

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter it was really more of a filler but I promise that there are no more boring fillers. I always love reviews. Also I have another story called **6 Years** that I started to write. I think that it's going to be good so I hope that all of you read it!! Also I don't know when I will be updating this I know I am getting really bad at updating but I will hopefully have this chapter up in the next 2 weeks since is one of the few chapters that I haven't wrote yet

****

So what's going to happen next chapter?

-Is Jess going to behave at dinner?

-Is Sherri going to be nice?

-Is Rory going to walk out?

-What about Chris and Georgia (I refuse to call her Gigi)?

To find out what happens next you have to wait for the next chapter!!

Love Shana (JeSsFrEaK8)


	13. Jess At His Finest

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

GiveMeYourLove, Starrychick90, Mrs. Mariano, Jctigerwolf4e, lily moon, coffeechick87, otallone, Lazeeamy (I just realized that I have been spelling your name wrong!!! Sorry Amy), Chaya, Lauren, Melissa, ILoveJess, lynn, Lynda

Natasha- Jess is going to Boston University well Lane and Dave are Going to Berklee College of Music. Rory, Paris and Jaime are going to Harvard. Also thanks for the ideas. 

The Tristin Issue

Ok a lot of people are confused on this whole walk in with Tristin. He will be back I promise that. Though he won't be back until after Oliver is born and he won't be an obstacle in Rory and Jess's relationship. He will have a girlfriend. I love Tristin but not for Rory I think he needs someone that is he's equal in his characteristics. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapters   
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai and Rory go on a shopping trip for some baby furniture and for some maternity clothes  
6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
7) **Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend**-Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes.   
8) **Taylor Get The Hell Out Of Here!!!**- The town throws them a goodbye/engagement/baby shower party. Dean crashes the party  
9)** Attack of the Evil Step-mom- **Rory and Jess Arrive in Boston and the meet up with Sherri who pisses off Rory

10) **A New Bible Boy and a Bad Pick up Line- **An appearance by the ever popular Tristin who hits on Rory not realizing that she's pregnant and on her first day of classes a guy hits on Rory  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following Saturday at Café Louis

"I hope your dads already here" said Jess as they got out of their car

"Why" asked Rory 

"The faster we get in the faster we get out"

"Haha" said Rory as the two walked into the restaurant and over to the hostess "Reservation under Hayden for four" 

"Yes right here" said the hostess "Follow me the rest of your party has yet to arrive

"Whatever" mumbled Jess as the hostess brought them to a table that was a little over to the side or the restaurant

"Here you are enjoy your meal" said the hostess as she set down the menus before walking away

"This place is beautiful" said Rory as she looked around

"Yeah real beautiful" said Jess sarcastically

"Can't you be serious for once in your life"

"Not when I'm forced to wear a tie" 

"What's wrong with the tie"

"Rory do I really seem to be the tie wearing type" said Jess 

"Ok fine but it's only for a few hours and then you can take it off"

"I refuse to dress up at our wedding" 

"Oh no you don't Jess if you try pulling that I will force you in tails"

"You wouldn't" 

"Wouldn't I" smirked Rory not noticing Chris and Sherri approaching

"You wouldn't do what" asked Chris as they stepped up to the table and sat down

"Jess says he won't dress up at our wedding so I told him if he tried that I would make him wear tails" 

"Well you have to dress up at your wedding it's tradition" said Sherri interrupting Rory 

"We have already decided that we're going to have a casual wedding" said Rory 

"Casual? What kind of wedding is that? Let me help you. I can call one of my friends that happens to be a wedding coordinator and we can go get a gorgeous princess dress" smiled Sherri as the others looked at her in amazement

"Excuse me" started Jess "but who the hell do you think you are trying to tell Rory how she should handle her wedding"

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to help. You don't even know me" 

"I may not know you but I know Rory and I know and I know it's not your job to organize our wedding" 

"Sorry for wanting to help my step daughter" said Sherri

"Thanks for the offer Sherri but my mom and I are doing it together" said Rory 

"Well ok" said Sherri as a waiter approached 

"Hello I'm Sam and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink" 

"I'll have a Coke or Pepsi" said Rory

"Same" said Jess

"I'll have a red Zinfandel" said Sherri

"I'll have Taliscar single malt scotch on the rocks" said Chris

"Would you like to start off with appetizers today" asked Sam

"We will have Calamari" said Sherri 

"Eww" said Rory 

"We will have mozzarella sticks" said Jess knowing how much Rory hated Calamari 

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks" said Sam before walking away

"Rory don't you know fried food is bad for the baby" said Sherri **(A/N: I don't know if it is or isn't just need some controversy)**

"Um no it's not" said Rory

"If it's bad for you it's bad for the baby" said Sherri 

"Sherri I live on junk food ok my mom and I have lived on the stuff our whole lives and we are in great shape and in great health" said Rory

"Yeah and if it's so bad then why did you order fried squid for the table" asked Jess smirking

"Well um…" started Sherri 

"Rory she's just trying to look out for you" said Chris noticing Rory getting a little mad

"Yeah I was I'm sorry" said Sherri "So Rory, Jess how is school going" 

"It's hard but I love Harvard" said Rory

"Yeah BU is cool my professors are pretty normal" said Jess

"Good" said Chris as Sam approached with their drinks

"Are you ready to order" said Sam as he passed out their drinks

"Yeah" said Chris "I will have the Veal parmesan"

"I will have the Chicken Alfredo" said Jess

"I will have Chicken parmesan," said Rory 

"I will have Spaghetti with the sauce on the side" said Sherri

"Ok" said Sam before taking their menus and walking away

"So how do you two like Boston" asked Chris

"It's pretty but I miss the small town feel" said Rory

"It sort of reminds me of New York but on a little smaller scale" said Jess as Sam brought their appetizers "I like being in a urban area but Stars Hollow has started to grow on me" 

"I told you it would" laughed Rory as she bit into a cheese stick

"I know you did but I still am a New Yorker at heart" said Jess

"Oh you're from New York" said Sherri

"Yeah born and raised"

"I love it there where did you live" 

"In Brooklyn" said Jess

"Oh I've never been I stayed in Manhattan" smiled Sherri as she picked the breading off of the squid

"Oh you missed a lot" said Jess

"I was to scared to go anywhere else" said Sherri receiving a laugh from Rory "What's so funny" 

"I'm sorry I just think that there's nothing scary about New York" said Rory trying to control her laughter

"It's a scary town Rory there are lots of crimes committed there" 

"I know all of this Sherri I have been there lots of times." said Rory

"Yeah you know it is a really scary place babe. I should know being born there and all" started Jess sarcastically "There are no police officers around and no one in New York is willing to help anyone we are all sadistic bastards that want everyone to get hurt"

"See Rory I told you" said Sherri

"I was being sarcastic" said Jess

"Well we all have our different opinions I guess" said Chris trying to change the subject

"Yeah your right honey" said Sherri as she picked the breading off of another piece of squid.

"Hey Sherri you do know that they can cook the squid without breading right?" asked Jess as he watched her pick at the piece of fish

"You can?" asked Sherri "I didn't know that"

"Probably" mumbled Rory causing Jess to burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Sherri

"Nothing" snorted Jess

"Ok" said Sherri as Sam approached with their dinners and handed each dinner to its owner

"This looks amazing" said Chris as he cut into his dinner

"Hey this is delicious," said Sherri as she dribbled on a spoonful of sauce onto the noodles, stirred it all together, and started to eat

"Sherri your only eating noodles" asked Rory as she bit into her chicken

"I have sauce on it Rory" said Sherri

"Ok if you say so," mumbled Jess as he ate his dinner

"So Rory have you decided when you are going to do your C-Section cause I would recommend doing it a week before your due date" asked Sherri causing Jess, Rory and Chris to spit in their napkins

"Um…well…" stammered Rory

"Can I answer this Rory" asked Jess 

"Go ahead," said Rory knowing that Jess was going to explode

"Thanks" smirked Jess "Sherri we came here tonight to make Chris happy. Rory doesn't need your help with her wedding because she has her mother for that. You are only her stepmother because you got pregnant and yet you think that you are entitled to be apart of Rory's life. You have annoying eating habits that drive me nuts. If you are going to order spaghetti then at least but sauce on it or what's the point of ordering it. You can get the squid not fried also I promise they can do that. Rory is also not having a c-section and I have no clue where you got that idea unless you think that Rory is going to schedule one like yours and send out little invitations to it which by the way even if she did Rory wouldn't invite you. You are an annoying over enthusiastic cheerleader like woman. You need to be on a sedative or something. You have only been a nuisance to us. Like when you called Rory, Lorelai Hayden that was taking it really far. Do you know that Chris's parents rejected Rory from birth and you come along and have Georgia and they are spoiling her rotten well Rory isn't even a concern to them. " said Jess as Sherri looked at him in shock "Chris I'm really sorry but I think that this dinner is over for tonight" 

"Yes I agree Jess" said Chris as Jess stood up

"Bye dad" said Rory as she followed Jess out to the car 

"I'm sorry" said Jess as the two got into their car

"It's ok babe" said Rory "Everything you said was true"

"I guess your right. It's just that I feel guilty…almost" laughed Jess as he pulled out of the parking lot "That woman is so annoying"

"I know" said Rory "I have had dinner with her alone" 

"I'm sorry"

"No big deal I survived" said Rory "I'm just glad that they got married by a judge with only witnesses cause she would have most likely have made me a bridesmaid and she is obsessed with ugly clothes"

"I could tell by what she's wearing " said Jess "So how long before I am inviting to be anywhere near her"

"Well my dad likes you for some reason so you have a chance" said Rory 

"Oh, and I was looking forward to some peace and quiet for a change" 

"With me around you don't have a chance" laughed Rory 

"Oh yeah" smiled Jess as they pulled up to their apartment building

"Home sweet home" sighed Rory as they got out of the car and walked into the building

"Yeah" said Jess as they walked into the elevator "So how long are you going to be on the phone with Lorelai tonight"

"I don't know," laughed Rory as they stepped out of the elevator and into their apartment "Depends on how long it takes to tell her about dinner" 

"Ok I'm going to take a shower" said Jess walking into their bedroom

"K" said Rory as she picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's number

~On the phone~

"This better be someone important cause your interrupting movie night" said Lorelai picking up the phone

"Well I hope I'm important enough" laughed Rory 

"Rory" screamed Lorelai "Why are you home so early from that dreaded dinner"

"Jess yelled at Sherri," said Rory "It was priceless" 

"Oh really tell me everything that Sherri did" 

"Well when the first walked in Jess and I were talking about the wedding and I told Jess that if he tried to not dress up for the wedding that I would force him to wear tails. So Sherri of course piped in and said that of course he would wear tails" 

"Did you tell her that it was casual"?

"Yup and she said that I couldn't do that and she would help me pick out a princess dress" said Rory 

"Oh I bet that pissed off Jess doesn't she know that's a mothers job" said Lorelai

"Yeah after I told her" 

"Ok so what else" 

"Well she then ordered calamari"

"EWWW" grimaced Lorelai

"I had the same reaction so Jess ordered me cheese sticks and of course she came right out and said that fried foods were bad for me" 

"So why did she order calamari" 

That's what Jess said" laughed Rory "But the worst part was when in the middle of dinner she asked when I was having my c-section and went into great detail about it" 

"Gross" said Lorelai "And your not even having one" 

"I know," said Rory "So Jess went off and told her that we didn't like her and she wasn't welcomed in this family and that she was only my step mother because she got pregnant" 

"I always liked that boy" said Lorelai

"You didn't like Jess at first mom"

"Well now he has proven himself worthy," said Lorelai as someone knocked on her door "hey hon I have to go someone's here" 

"Ok mom love you" 

"Love you too" said Lorelai before hanging up 

~Stars Hollow~

Lorelai stood up from the couch and opened the door. She let the person in and the two went into the couch and sat down cuddling into each other. Lorelai turned the movie back on and put all of her attention to Molly Ringwald and Judd Nelson.

"Lor"

"Huh" whispered Lorelai not looking up 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Lukey" smiled Lorelai as she leaned up and gave Luke a kiss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Ok I know I was supposed to have updated by now but my other story distracted me and then I started to edit this one. So right now I have replaced chapters 1,2,3, and 4 with new and improved ones. They are sort of different but if you don't feel like reading them they have no effect on the story. Also I am going on vacation Wednesday and I will be gone for a week so I don't know when I will have the next chapter out. Oh if you're wondering what movie Lorelai and Luke are watching for some reason it's **The Breakfast Club **(classic) 

****

The next chapter

-It's Turkey Time

-Jess and Rory walk into the crap shack and guess what they find

-This is going to be like A Deep Fired Korean Thanksgiving But instead of four dinners it's three and Lorelai, Rory, Jess and Luke are going to them all

-Shana (JeSsFrEaK8) 

  



	14. AN SORRY

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while and I am really sorry about it. I have been very busy the past month. I got my license and I got a job. I started school last Thursday and I have had a lot of homework. I am really trying to get the next chapter out soon. I am working all weekend but I think that I can get it out by next week. My birthday is the 8th so I don't think then but I will try for soon. I am so sorry that I have been really bad.   


-Shana (JeSsFrEaK8)

****

PREVIEW

"Ok lets go up" said Jess as he grabbed Rory's hand

"Sure" said Rory as she followed Jess up the stairs

"I wonder why Luke wasn't down stairs. It was pretty busy down there" 

"I don't know how his brain works. I never lived with him unlike you" said Rory 

"I never understood him" said Jess as he opened the door not taking notice to the scene in front of them

"Ewwww" screeched Rory as she looked away from the scene in front of her

"What" asked Jess as he looked in front of him before blocking his eyes "Oh geez… stop, there are impressionable minds in this room" 


	15. A JavaJunkie Thanksgiving

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie 

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED

Chapters   
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai Rory and Lane go shopping for maternity clothes and run into Paris and the ditzy duo

6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
7) **Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend**-Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes.   
8) **Taylor Get The Hell Out Of Here!!!**- They pick out the baby's name. The town throws them a goodbye/engagement/baby shower party. Dean crashes the party  
9)** Attack of the Evil Step-mom- **Rory and Jess Arrive in Boston and the meet up with Sherri who pisses off Rory

10) **A New Bible Boy and a Bad Pick up Line- **An appearance by the ever popular Tristin who hits on Rory not realizing that she's pregnant and on her first day of classes a guy hits on Rory  
11) **Jess At His Finest**-Dinner with the lovely Sherry and Chris 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

  


Rory and Jess don't know about Lorelai and Luke 

****

November 20th (2 ½ months later)

"Jess" yelled Rory as she walked out of the bedroom

"Yeah" answered Jess from the kitchen

"Where's the phone" asked Rory 

"Living room" 

"Thanks" said Rory as she walked into the living room to find it on the floor "Jess"

"Huh" said Jess as he walked into the room with a bag of Doritos

"Can you pick up the phone" asked Rory as she held on to her enormous belly "I can't bend down"

"Yeah" smirked Jess as he picked up the phone "You know I am only doing this because you're 8 months pregnant right" 

"Yup" smirked Rory as she grabbed the bag of Doritos out of his hand and sat on the couch 

"Hey" said Jess as he jumped on to the couch next to her and tried to grab the bag of chips out of her hands

"Watch the belly" said Rory as she ate more chips and started to dial Lorelai's number

"Fine, then at least share" said Jess as he picked up his book off the table and started to read 

****

~On the Phone~

"Gilmore residence this is Lorelai" said Lorelai as she picked up the phone

"What's with the proper hello?" asked Rory

"My favorite daughter" squealed Lorelai as she jumped on the couch

"I'm your only daughter" said Rory

"So" 

"Mom" 

"What" 

"Never mind" said Rory rolling her eyes

"Okey dokey" said Lorelai "So why did you call"

"Can't a daughter just say hi to her mother"?

"Yup but I know you better" laughed Lorelai

"Fine when do you want us for Thanksgiving" asked Rory 

"Turkey day" squealed Lorelai "It is going to be such a crazy day"

"Why" asked Rory

"Well we have Sookie's dinner, Mrs. Kim's dinner, Luke's dinner, and Grandma's dinner" 

"That's a lot of dinners," said Rory "How are we going to do this" 

"I don't know. I was thinking that we could go to the Kim's first because that's always early and then we can go to Sookie's. After that we will go to Luke's and after Luke closes up the 4 of us will go to Emily's."

"The 4 of us"? asked Rory 

"Yeah, you me Jess and Luke makes 4" said Lorelai

"Why is Luke coming to grandmas with us" 

"Oh…um I didn't want to be the odd one out since everyone else will have a significant other so I convinced Luke to come with me and I got Emily to ok it"

"Ok" said Rory not believing her mom "Is there something going on between Luke and you"

"No why"? said Lorelai

"Just wondering," said Rory "You know I wouldn't care. Actually I think it would be great since Luke has been in love with you for like ever."

"Luke is not in love with me" said Lorelai

"Fine mom be in denial for the rest of your life. I know you feel the same way anyways"

"No I don't" said Lorelai trying to sound convincing

"Ok whatever" said Rory "When do you want us to come up" 

"When can you get here"? 

"The 23rd I think"

"Come up then I want to see my baby girl" 

"I'm not a baby anymore mom"

"You're my baby" said Lorelai

"I know," laughed Rory "Listen I have to go but we'll be up there in a few days"

"Ok good bye my only child" said Lorelai dramatically

"Bye mom love you" 

"Love you too sweetie" said Lorelai before hanging up

"So when are we going down there?" asked Jess 

"The 23rd" said Rory "I think she's hiding something from me and I think it involves Luke" 

"Why" asked Jess not looking up from his book

"Well for one Luke is coming to my grandmothers with us and when I asked why she got all quiet and tried to think of an excuse" 

"If they got together wouldn't she tell you right away" 

"That's what I thought but I don't know any more" 

"That's weird," said Jess "I guess they want to keep it quiet or something"

"Or they're not together at all" said Rory 

"No they're together" said Jess "I bet they are"

"Yeah your probably right I just wish she would tell me," sighed Rory as Jess wrapped his arm around her "I love you"

"Love you too Pixie" smiled Jess as Rory fell asleep in his arms

****

November 23rd The middle of Stars Hollow 

"I love being home" smiled Rory as Jess pulled in front of Luke's 

"I know you do," said Jess "I even miss everyone just a little"

"I knew they would grow on you"

"Yeah just don't tell anyone" said Jess as the two stepped out of the car and walked into Luke's 

"I want some coffee" whined Rory 

"One more month" laughed Jess as he looked around the diner and noticed Luke missing "I wonder where Luke is" 

"I don't know I'll go ask Caesar" said Rory as she walked to the kitchen "Hey Caesar where's Luke" 

"I think he went up stairs for a little bit," said Caesar "How are you doing Rory" 

"Great one more month" smiled Rory "I'll see you" 

"Bye" said Caesar

"What did Caesar say?" asked Jess 

"He's upstairs" 

"Ok lets go up" said Jess as he grabbed Rory's hand

"Sure" said Rory as she followed Jess up the stairs

"I wonder why Luke wasn't down stairs. It was pretty busy down there" 

"I don't know how his brain works. I never lived with him unlike you" said Rory 

"I never understood him" said Jess as he opened the door not taking notice to the scene in front of them

"Ewwww" screeched Rory as she looked away from the scene in front of her

"What" asked Jess as he looked in front of him before blocking his eyes "Oh geez… stop, there are impressionable minds in this room" 

"Jess" giggled Rory before realizing that he wasn't heard "Mom!!!"

"I don't think she can answer you with Luke's tongue down her throat and everything" shouted Jess causing Rory to hit him and Lorelai and Luke to separate

'What in the world" mumbled Luke as he hurriedly fixed his flannel not daring to look at Rory

"What are you two doing up here" asked Lorelai

"I could ask you the same thing mom" laughed Rory

"Um we were practicing for a play" said Lorelai

"Nice try Lorelai" said Jess "Why didn't you guys tell us you were together"

"Um we haven't told anyone yet" said Luke 

"Why" asked Rory as she walked into the room more

"I don't know Honey we just didn't want anyone to know yet because it was oh so apparent to everyone in town that we loved each other and we didn't want them to go all gushy on us" said Lorelai

"Well you could have told us mom" said Rory as she went over to her mother "It's not like we wouldn't have approved"

"You know what I just realized" said Jess 

"What" asked Lorelai and Luke at the same time

"If you guys get married me and Rory will be step cousins" laughed Rory 

"Ok stop it we are not from the booniesso don't try that approach" said Lorelai

"Yeah Jess that's gross" grimaced Rory 

"Oh yeah" said Jess as he walked over to his fiancée" 

"I still love you though" smiled Rory

"Good" laughed Jess as he bent down to kiss her before turning his attention to the couple on the couch "Now what are we going to do with these two Pixie"

"I think we should tell the whole town, Dodge" smiled Rory 

"Should we start with Ms. Patty I think she was in the diner when we got here if I am not mistaken" said Jess 

"Good idea then the town will know in about an hour," said Rory "I think that is punishment enough for not telling us" 

"I agree" laughed Jess

"By the way how long have you been together" asked Rory looking at her mother

"A week after you guys left" 

"You've been together for 3 and a half months" screamed Rory 

"Yeah" answered Lorelai sheepishly

"It's ok mom at least I know now but I am still telling Patty" smirked Rory as she stood up and headed for the door

"NOOOO" screamed Lorelai chasing after her daughter "We will tell everyone"

"By when" asked Jess 

"Thanksgiving" said Luke finally adding to the conversation 

"Thanksgiving it is then" said Jess "But if you guys have yet to tell the town we get to tell Ms. Patty" 

"Deal" said Lorelai shaking Jess's hand

"Deal" smirked Jess "Now that we have that settled lets go get some lunch down stairs" 

"I knew I liked you for some reason" said Lorelai causing Rory to giggle 

"Come on I'll make everyone lunch" said Luke as he went down the steps with Lorelai right behind him 

"I think we embarrassed him" said Jess 

"Just a little" laughed Rory as she headed towards the door and went down the steps with Jess right behind her laughing hysterically

****

~Thanksgiving Day in the center of town~

"So Lorelai what is the schedule today" asked Jess as he wrapped an arm around Rory

"First we are going to the Kims to rescue Lane and Dave from the arms of Mama Kim. Then we are heading over to Sookie's for some amazing turkey. After that we are heading over to the diner where we will have dinner with Luke followed by dinner at my parents" said Lorelai as the three headed over to the Crap Shack to change 

****

"And where in this day so you and Luke announce the newest couple to the town" asked Rory 

"We will tell them don't worry I remember the promise" 

"Damn I was so hoping for Ms. Patty to tell the town" said Jess 

"Why" asked Rory

"And miss the look on Luke's face when she comes in all in hysterics it would be priceless" laughed Jess as the approached the house 

"Ok we have to be at the Kims in exactly 2 hours so we will meet by the door 1 and half hours from now, " said Lorelai "Everyone agree" 

"Yes mom" said Rory and Jess at the same time

"You really know how to push people don't you" asked Lorelai to Jess 

"Yup" said Jess as he walked into the crap shack with Rory leaving Lorelai standing on the porch in utter amazement

"I think you shocked Lorelai" laughed Rory as they stepped into her bedroom

"Nothing new Ror" smirked Jess as he pulled a pair of black pants, a black button down shirt and a white t-shirt out of his bag "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me" 

"As tempting as that sounds my mother is in the house and I don't think she would appreciate it" smiled Rory as she stood up and grabbed a black short sleeved cotton dress that hit her right at the knees a beige knee length coat and black knee high boots from the closet "And, I took a shower this morning so I just have to do my hair and makeup" 

"Oh yeah well I'll only be a few minutes" said Jess before walking out of the room and to the bathroom

****

~1 ½ hours later~

"Mom" screamed Rory from the front hall "We're going to be late"

"I'm coming" screamed Lorelai as she ran down the stairs wearing a red and blue dress and a black peacoat and red stilettos

"Finally" muttered Jess as he wrapped his arm around Rory and led the 2 Gilmore girls out of the house and towards the Kim's house

"I heard that" yelled Lorelai as she ran after the couple

"Ready for tofurkey" asked Rory

"What's tofurkey" asked Jess confused

"It's what Mrs. Kim serves instead of traditional turkey but if you hang with us we'll show you our tricks" said Lorelai 

"Ok" said Jess as the three walked up the Kim's front path and onto the porch

"Ready" asked Lorelai as she rang the doorbell

"Ready" said Jess and Rory at the same time 

"Finally" said Lane as she threw the door open

"Finally what" asked Rory 

"You're here," said Lane as she let the three in to the house "Dave and I have been trying to hide from my family. They have been asking Dave questions about marriage."

"Serves him right" muttered Jess 

"What'd you just say?" asked Lane

"Nothing" 

"I know you said something Jess"  
"Fine, I said it serves him right" 

"What's that supposed to mean"? 

"Nothing it's just that your family is crazy"

"Whatever" said Lane before taking their coats and closing the door "Jess, Dave is in the kitchen if you want to save him and Rory I was told to hid your stomach" 

"Why" asked Rory

"Mama's orders you're not married yet so you shouldn't be pregnant" 

"I'm engaged to be married Lane and I don't want to hide my stomach. It's to big anyways" said Rory as she walked into the other room to find Jess

"Are you ok Lorelai" asked Lane as she looked at the woman

"Yeah I was just thinking," said Lorelai "Lets go find the others" 

"Ok" said Lane as she walked with Lorelai to the kitchen to find Jess and Rory being bombarded with questions

"Lane I think they need your help" said Dave as she walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist "Your family went nuts when Rory walked in"

"I know" said Lane before walking over to the couple

"Lane why didn't you tell us Rory was expecting" asked one of her aunts

"It slipped my mind aunty I am sorry" said Lane

"Well ok then" said her aunt "Rory when did you become pregnant"

"I found out in March"

"Ah and you and the father are getting married"

"Yeah we are to be married next summer" said Rory 

"Young man I presume that you are the father" asked one of Lanes uncles

"Yes Jess is the father" answered Rory knowing that there were going to be many more questions to come

****

-One Hour later- 

"Well I guess that is all we have to ask" said Lanes Aunt to Rory and Jess before walking out

"Why didn't you stop her?" asked Jess to Lane

"She wouldn't have" said Lane "When my aunt starts to ask questions there is not stopping her until she is done" 

"I told you this would happen babe" said Rory 

"That wasn't as bad as my interrogation" said Dave "I sat here for 2 hours with The whole Kim family asking about my intentions and everything" 

"It was scary" added Lane as she sat next to her boyfriend

"Hey has anyone seen my mom?" asked Rory realizing that Lorelai wasn't there

"I think I saw her walk out a little while ago why" said Dave

"We have to head to Sookie's house now and I want remind her"

"I'll go ask mama" said Lane

"Thanks" 

"Hey Ror if she isn't in the house I bet she's with you know who" laughed Jess 

"Why would you say that"? 

"Just a hunch" said Jess as he grabbed on to his fiancées hand 

"Do you want to head over to Sookie's now" asked Rory 

"Sure, lets just go so bye to Lane and Dave" said Jess as he walked over to the couple "Hey guys we're going to leave and look for Lorelai" 

"Already" asked Lane as she looked at her pregnant best friend 

"Yeah we have 3 more dinners to go to and we have to find Lorelai" said Rory 

"Oh ok" said Lane "Have fun at the rest" 

"Lane it will be fine" said Rory

"I guess" said Lane as she walked Rory to the door

"I would watch her if I were you" said Jess "She seems funny"

"Huh" asked Dave "Lane seems fine"

"I don't know she, it just seems that she wants to escape" 

"Ok, I'll watch her" smiled Dave "When are you guys going back to Boston" 

"The 1st why" 

"Just wondering we're going back in a couple of days"

"Lucky, Lorelai wants to hog Rory for a few extra days" 

"Sounds fun" laughed Dave "I think Rory's waiting for you man" 

"Yeah she probably is" said Jess "I'll talk to you later" 

"Bye" said Dave as he watch Jess walk out to Rory and than Lane coming back in 

"I want to get out of here" sighed Lane as she held on to Dave's hand

"I know Lane I know" said Dave as he led her back into the house

"Babe" said Jess 

"What" 

"Is Lane ok"? 

"Yeah she's just tired of her family asking so many questions about Dave"

"So what everyone questioned me?" said Jess 

"That's different Jess" smirked Rory "You're a pain in the ass"

"You don't seem to care" 

"I don't, it makes you sexier" 

"Oh it does" smirked Jess raising an eyebrow

"Yeah it does," said Rory as she walked up to Sookie's where Lorelai was sitting out front "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore where have you been" 

"Little louder I don't think she heard you" said Jess rubbing his ear

"Shut up" said Rory poking his ribs "Mom" 

"Hey Rory" smiled Lorelai looking up

"Why did you leave me and Jess at the Kim's"

"I got bored" pouted Lorelai

"I think she needs to be punished Rory" Said Jess 

"I agree"

"Please don't" begged Lorelai knowing what they were going to do

"SOOKIE" shouted Rory

"Rory hey" smiled Sookie as she walked out of the house 

"I have a secret to tell you" smiled Rory

"What is it"?

"Guess"

"You know I hate this game" said Sookie

"Fine, guess what flannel covered diner man mom's dating"

"Lorelai" shouted Sookie

"She told her didn't she" said Lorelai to Jess

"Yup" smirked Jess as he walked over to Rory

"Hey Sookie" 

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Luke I told you he was in love with you and you didn't believe me" said Sookie

"I know you did sweetie and I wish I believed you sooner but we just didn't want to tell anyone yet" said Lorelai

"When did you tell Rory and Jess"? 

"They walked in on Luke and I in the apartment" mumbled Lorelai

"Dirty" laughed Sookie "I'm happy for you honey I really am, you are going to be so happy" 

"I am really happy" smiled Lorelai "Now where is the food" 

"It's in the house" smiled Sookie "Lets go get some" 

"That's my girl" said Lorelai before turning to Rory and Jess "Food's inside guys so come on we have to be at Luke's in an hour" 

"We're coming mom" laughed Rory as she followed Lorelai into the house 

****

~An hour later in front of the diner~

"So Lorelai are you going to tell the rest of the town now cause Miss. Patty is in the diner eating with Babette and Morey." said Jess

"We have a plan" said Lorelai as she walked into the diner

"She might have a plan but Luke doesn't know anything about it" laughed Rory

"Why do you say that?" said Jess as he walked into the diner with Rory

"Cause I know my mom" smiled Rory before walking over the table that they usually sat at

"I can't wait to see this" said Jess looking over at Lorelai and Luke

"Lukey" said Lorelai as she approached the counter

"Hey Lor" smiled Luke as he turned to look at his girlfriend 

"We're here and ready to eat"

"Ok go sit I'll bring the food over in a second" said Luke walking to the kitchen 

"Mom" said Rory as Lorelai sat down across from her

"Huh" said Lorelai

"What are you planning"? 

"Nothing" 

"What are you planning"?

"Nothing" 

"Lorelai what are you planning" 

"Lorelai nothing" 

"MOM" sighed Rory "What are you planning" 

"You'll just have to wait and see" smirked Lorelai as Luke walked up to the table with their food and sat down next to Lorelai

"Luke this is wonderful as always" said Rory between bites

"Thanks"

"So Luke what time are you closing the diner so we all can leave" asked Lorelai 

"Around 3 so I can get ready and be out of here in time so you aren't late to your mothers" smirked Luke

"I've tried that trick but it never works Luke these two are always late" smirked Jess

"Lukey can you get me some coffee" asked Lorelai 

"Yeah hold on" said Luke not noticing who was sitting in the corner as he got up and went over to the coffee maker

"I'll be right back" said Lorelai before getting up and walking towards Luke 

"Lorelai I told you I would get you the coffee" said Luke

"I know you did but who said I was coming up because of that" said Lorelai before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. 

As Lorelai and Luke stood there kissing Miss. Patty and Babette started to squeal while Jess and Rory just ate their food. Miss. Patty immediately got on her cell phone and started to call people while Babette fanned herself with her hand. 

"Lorelai" whispered Luke as they separated.

"What" smirked Lorelai 

"What was that for"? 

"What I can't kiss my boyfriend" said Lorelai loudly

"Fine" said Luke before leaning down and giving her a peck on the lips "Love you" 

"Love you too" smiled Lorelai before looking over to Miss. Patty

"Lorelai darling when did this happen" asked Miss. Patty as she ran up to the counter where Lorelai was

"A few months ago, Patty" 

"Why didn't you tell us dear" 

"We were getting used to it," said Lorelai "After 16 years of friendship it's kind of hard to all of a sudden become a couple"

"Oh it was like that with my third husband Thaddeus. We were friends for years before we ever got together" started Miss Patty 

"Look what she got herself into" smiled Luke as he sat back down with Rory and Jess "Did you two know she was going to do that"

"Nope" said Jess "So how are you going to tell the parents Uncle Luke" 

"We will announce it" sneered Luke 

"Sounds so not like my mom" smiled Rory before going to back to her food as Miss Patty told Lorelai about her third husband

**-In front of the Gilmore Mansion-**

"I don't wanna go in," whined Lorelai "They invited their friends over as always and they are going to look at us funny and they are going to ask about Rory and Jess. And Emily is going to be all snobby and my dad is going to be all down on the fact that Luke owns a diner and they are going to-"

Mom stop you are rambling everything is going to be fine," said Rory "And when did you let anything like this bother you"

"When I found you and Jess in tears with a positive pregnancy test at your feet" smirked Lorelai 

"So your ashamed of your grandson" smirked Jess "Is that it" 

"Jess you know that's not it" said Lorelai not realizing that he was joking around "When you are a part of this society everything changes including reactions to pregnancies out of wedlock"

"You just said out of wedlock" laughed Rory

"Shut up you know what I meant" said Lorelai "Now back to business. Luke you have to talk to people no grunting"

"I do not grunt Lorelai"

"Yeah you do honey sorry to burst your bubble" smiled Lorelai "Jess don't get all bad ass on the guests you are marrying Rory which makes you Emily and Richards grandson-in-law and that reflects on them so if you want to be allowed anywhere near their granddaughter ever again you better behave" 

"I know Lorelai" said Jess holding on to Rory's hand

"Now my dear little pregnant daughter you and I are going to get the brunt of the negativity so prepare for the stares and the under the breath comments and just hold your head up high because I will bet you you're child that some will make a comment to the extent of saying like mother like daughter. Which is true since we are so much alike but you know what I mean" 

"I know what you mean mom now are you going to ring that bell or not" said Rory

"Yeah, yeah" said Lorelai as she walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few moments later the door opened

"Come in come in it's freezing outside" said Emily as she ushered the four in "How could you let Rory stand out there" 

"I'm fine grandma really" said Rory as she took off her coat

"Ok dear" said Emily "Now if you four don't mind I have to get back to the rest of the guests. Everyone is in the living room and Rory everyone already knows that you are pregnant so don't worry about shocking anyone" 

"Ok grandma" 

"Well come on everyone lets go socialize with the rich and snobby" smirked Lorelai as the four walked into the living room before parting ways. Luke and Lorelai went towards the drinks while Jess and Rory went over to two empty chairs to go sit down

"Jess there is a woman staring at me" said Rory 

"Where" said Jess 

"The old lady in the ugly red dress" said Rory 

Oh don't mind them" said Jess "But there is an old lady at 10 o'clock" 

"Thanks" said Rory as a woman in a blue suit sat down next to her

"You must be Emily's granddaughter," said the woman "She just won't stop talking about you at the D.A.R meetings"

"Hi I'm Rory Gilmore and this is my fiancé Jess Mariano" said Rory

"Hello Rory I am Olivia Harrington" 

"Hi" smiled Rory as Jess grabbed on to her hand

"If you don't mind me asking how far along are you" 

"Oh it's no problem, he's due around Christmas" smiled Rory

"You know it's a boy how wonderful have you thought of a name"

"Yes, he's going to be named Oliver Lucas Mariano" 

"Oliver what a gorgeous name if I don't say so myself"

"Yeah we thought so too" said Rory before hearing someone scream, "That sounded like my grandmother come on" 

"Rory stay calm" said Jess as they walked to the scream

"I am calm I just want to see what's wrong" said Rory as they turned a corner to where Rory's bedroom is to find Luke a Lorelai in a compromising position

"I guess they didn't need to announce it" smirked Jess before bursting out laughing

"And Lorelai wanted to do it so formally" smiled Rory as she laughed into Jess's shoulder

**-Later that night-**

"That was so embarrassing" said Lorelai as she walked into the diner with Luke, Jess, and Rory.

"It was really funny though" laughed Jess

"Shut up James Dean" sneered Lorelai

"Hey mom why did you have to do it in my room though couldn't you have done it in a quest room or something" giggled Rory

"Shut up you two" mumbled Lorelai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I finally did it I updated this story!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you like this chapter it did take me a month to write it and 7 months to get out of writers block. I hope to update again in the next month because I will busy with finals and I huge project due in English. Oh another thing if you have noticed I have deleted my other GG fic because it was getting to much response and I really didn't like it. I am also starting to write a Harry Potter fic featuring Draco and Ginny if you like them. It is only the prologue so it is not really detailed but it will be really good I think.

Anyways I love you guys you are the best. 

****

IMPORTANT!!!!

There is this fic that I love but I forgot it's name and I can't find it. It has Jess and Dean fighting over Rory and in the end Jess tells her that all he wants to do is see her happy so she should go with Dean. Rory sees how much Jess loves her and she goes with him because all Dean really wanted was to see that Rory didn't go with Jess or something like that. PLEASE HELP ME THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. A Very Merry Christmas Eve

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Javajunkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

****

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence   
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking   
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking   
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Chapters   
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.   
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.   
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai Rory and Lane go shopping for maternity clothes and run into Paris and the ditzy duo

6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
7) **Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend**-Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes.   
8) **Taylor Get The Hell Out Of Here!!!**- They pick out the baby's name. The town throws them a goodbye/engagement/baby shower party. Dean crashes the party  
9)** Attack of the Evil Step-mom- **Rory and Jess Arrive in Boston and the meet up with Sherri who pisses off Rory

10) **A Reformed Bible Boy and a Bad Pick up Line- **An appearance by the ever popular Tristian who hits on Rory not realizing that she's pregnant and on her first day of classes a guy hits on Rory  
11) **Jess At His Finest**-Dinner with the lovely Sherry Chris   
12) **A Deep Fried Javajunkie Thanksgiving**- Rory and Jess catch Lorelai and Luke making out

Chapter 13 Santa Lorelai

"…When they found her Christmas mornin', At the scene of the attack. There were hoof prints on her forehead, And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back." sang Rory as she started to pack everything for Christmas in Stars Hollow

"Rory" shouted Jess over the music

"Yeah" shouted back Rory

"I love you but shut up my ears can't take much more" said Jess lowering the volume

"Whatever" said Rory as she started to hum to the music "Jess I need you to get something from the closet"

"What" asked Jess as he walked into the bedroom

"Can you grab my hospital bag from the top shelf I want to take it with us"

"Why your not due till after we get back from Stars Hollow"

"Jess Mariano I am ashamed this is your son in here and if he is anything like you he will come out as soon as he wants to not when the doctor says he will" said Rory hitting him across the back of the head

"Damn it Rory" sneered Jess rubbing the back of his head with one hand and grabbing the bag from the top shelf with his other hand. As he pulled the bag down a shoe box fell off the shelf and hit Jess in the head. "Fuck"

"You have the worst luck" laughed Rory hysterically

"Oh you think this is really funny don't you"

"Baby it's hilarious" laughed Rory as she turned back to her packing "When are we leaving"

"We need to leave in about 2 hours so hurry up or your mom is going to go crazy not having you home on Christmas Eve" said Jess as he walked towards the kitchen "Are you going to want any snacks for the car"

"Yeah just pack the usual stuff" said Rory as she stuffed her suitcase full of clothes "Have you finished packing"

"I packed last night to be ready on time unlike you" laughed Jess "Do you need help"

"Nope I'm almost done" said Rory as her stomach started to hurt she ignored the pain and continued to pack

-1 hour later-

"Jess I'm ready" called Rory as she grabbed her purse from the bed

"Everything you need is packed right" asked Jess

"Yeah everything is in bedroom" said Rory as she walked into the living room and sat on the chair

"Ok I'll go put your things in the car and than I'll be back up to help you down stairs"

"Jess I'm pregnant not immobile, I'll go down with you"

"Fine" said Jess "Just let me go get your things"

"Can you help me up" asked Rory holding out her hand

"Your insane" smirked Jess helping her onto her feet

"You love me anyways" smiled Rory

"Yeah every insane part of you" said Jess before stealing a quick kiss

"Now go get my things" ordered Rory as they separated

"Yes Ma'am" said Jess saluting. He walked into the bedroom and picked up Rory's suitcase and hospital bag before checking to make sure everything was turned off. Once he was sure he walked back to Rory and opened the door for her. The young couple walked into the hallway and to the elevator. Once the doors opened Rory stepped in and Jess loaded her suitcases into the shaft before stepping in himself.

"I cant wait to see my mom" said Rory

"We were home less than a month ago" laughed Jess

"I'm allowed to miss my mother Jess. I have never lived away from her, let alone live with a guy its nice to be home"

"What's wrong with living with me?" asked Jess

"Baby there is nothing wrong living with you. You know I love you." said Rory looking at Jess "Its just that for the past 18 years I have lived with my mom and only my mom"

"I know" said Jess as the elevator doors opened. Jess grabbed a hold of Rory's bags and walked out into the lobby. Rory walked out after him and the two walked out of the building and over to their car. Rory grabbed the keys from Jess and stepped into the passenger's seat and turned the car on. Jess loaded the bags into the trunk before stepping into drivers seat and pulling the car into the street.

"What music do you want to listen to" asked Rory as she grabbed onto their CD case that they left in the car"

"How about Jet" said Jess as he turned onto the freeway towards Connecticut.   
"Sounds good to me" smiled Rory as she slipped the CD into the player and sat back for the car ride.

-3 hours later-

"Rory wake up" said Jess as he pulled on to the exit to get to Stars Hollow.   
"It's to early"

"Ror, were almost home"

"Stars Hollow or Boston"

"Stars Hollow" laughed Jess

"I'm hungry" whined Rory as her stomach growled

"We're almost there" said Jess as he pulled into the center of Stars Hollow and over to the diner

"Did Lorelai say she was going to meet you at the diner"

"No she has to work today because of all the travelers coming to stay at the inn" said Rory "But she is going to meet us at the Crap Shack tonight for a Christmas eve dinner"

"Is she cooking" asked Jess as he pulled in front of the diner.

"Oh, I hope to god she's not. My mom can not cook anything for the life of her"

"Pray Luke is cooking and we should be safe" laughed Jess as the two got out of the car and walked into the diner. Once they were in the diner Rory sat at the nearest table and cradled her large stomach to support it. Jess walked over to the counter to see if Luke was there then he headed into the back and found Luke in the storage room.

"Jess what the hell are you doing back" sneered Luke realizing that Jess had walked into the room

"Geez" said Jess as he followed Luke out of the room and into the diner "I just wanted to tell you that we were here"

"Fine sorry I yelled at you" said Luke "Now where's Rory"

"I'm right here Luke" answered Rory from the table that she was sitting at.

"Oh hi Rory how are you feeling"

"Great for being 9 months pregnant and everything" smiled Rory

"That's great" said Luke "Your mom called a little while ago and said that dinner would be at 8 and to tell you that she was not cooking and that I was"

"Thank the coffee gods that she isn't cooking" proclaimed Rory as she looked up to the sky

"A little less dramatic there Ror" laughed Jess as he sat next to Rory at the table.

"Shove it" smirked Rory smacking him in the arm

"What's will all the violence today"

"It's fun to hit you" laughed Rory

"I can agree with that" said Luke as he brought a glass of orange juice and set it on the table for Rory

"See told ya" laughed Rory

"Fine make it pick on Jess Day" said Jess

"You make it to easy Jess" said Rory

"Are you guys hunger" asked Luke

"Oh yeah" smiled Rory "I'll have a cheeseburger, cheese fries with bacon, onion rings, oh and put bacon on the burger"

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and regular fries" said Jess

"I'll have it right out" said Luke before walking to the kitchen to give Caesar the order

-Later that night at the Crap Shack-

"Rory are you almost ready" yelled Jess from Rory's old bedroom

"Yeah I just need to get dressed" said Rory as she leaned over the sink with a stomach pain

"Do you need any help" asked Jess

"Nope I'm almost done" yelled Rory holding on to her stomach

"Ok" said Jess "I think your mom jut pulled in the driveway"

"Mom" shouted Rory as she waddled down the steps

"Rory don't run" said Jess as he walked out of the bedroom and the front door opened

"Where is my little girl" shouted Lorelai as she walked through the door wearing what looked like a female Santa suit.

"Mom" smiled Rory giving her mother a hug

"How are you doing"

"Great" said Rory

"How is my little grandbaby" asked Lorelai

"He wants to come out" laughed Rory

"Well he does have the genes of two crazy people"

"No he has the genes of one crazy person I am very sane" said Jess as he stepped next to Rory

"Baby you are as crazy as the rest of us" laughed Rory as se grabbed on to Jess's hand

"I refuse to believe that I am or ever will be as crazy as either of you" smirked Jess

"Jess you're crazy get over it" laughed Lorelai as she walked past them and into the living room "Do you know when Luke is going to get over here with the food I told Sookie and Jackson to be here at 8 and it's a quarter to 7"

"He called ten minutes ago to say that he was leaving and heading over here" said Jess as he walked into the living room with the two Gilmore women and sat down on the couch next to Rory where she leaned into him

"Good because I am starving for some of my mans food" said Lorelai not hearing the door open and someone walk in

"Lorelai you ate at the diner for breakfast and lunch and you made me cook both of those meals" said Luke as he walked into the living room with 5 huge bags filled with food for dinner.

"Food" shouted Lorelai jumping up and grabbing 2 of the bags. "Come on lets go set this up"

"Lor I can set up on my own" said Luke following Lorelai into the kitchen with the other 3 bags.

"I know you can I just wanted to show you what I got for tonight" said Lorelai heading towards a cabinet

"What did you get" asked Luke as he unloaded the bags

"Well I was online a few weeks ago and I found some really cute things on Ebay so I bid on them and I got them" said Lorelai pulling out a stack off plates from the cabinet

"What's on the plate Lorelai" laughed Luke looking at his girlfriend get all giddy over a stack of plates

"Well you know how I love cartoons" started Lorelai before turning the over and showing the picture to Luke

"You got Rocky and Bullwinkle Christmas plates" laughed Luke

"Hey it's a good cartoon" said Lorelai defending her newest buy "And anyways aren't they just the cutest things ever"

"There so cute" said Luke deadpanned

"Oh leave me alone you knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to actually date me"

"Lorelai I've known you for over 18 years I know every little fault that you have" said Luke looking for the platters that he know Lorelai bought for tonight "Where are the platters that you bought"

"They're in the cabinet next to the stove" said Lorelai as she started to set the table for 6 adults and a baby (Davey)

"Lorelai please tell me that you didn't buy a whole set of that stuff" asked Luke as he looked at the platters in his hand

"Um… I didn't buy a whole set of that stuff" smiled Lorelai looking at Luke triumphantly

"Lorelai only you would do this" smirked Luke shaking his head as he set the platters on the counter next to the food. Luke opened up all the containers and started to put the food onto the platters.

"Hey I am not the only person that would buy this stuff Luke" smiled Lorelai looking at Luke.

"No believe me when I say that you are the only person that would buy Rocky and Bullwinkle holiday plates and platters." said Luke

"It's a classic cartoon that is loved by a whole lotta people around the world" said Lorelai loading the rest of the food into the platters and putting it in the stove.

"You're the craziest person that I have ever met did you know that" asked Luke

"Yup" smiled Lorelai as she wrapped her arms around Luke and kissed his cheek

"Have you finished setting the table" asked Luke turning around so she was facing Lorelai

"Yup" said Lorelai

"Do you want to go sit with Rory and talk nonstop until Sookie gets here" asked Luke

"Yup" said Lorelai as she stepped out from his arms and walking into the living room where Jess and Rory were cuddling on the couch reading "You guys are the biggest dorks"

"Thank you" smirked Rory as she sat up to make room for her mom

"So what's going on in Boston" asked Lorelai as she curled up in the corner of the couch next to Rory

"Nothing new" said Rory

"So what's going on with Lane, Paris, and the guys" asked Lorelai as Luke joined them in the living room and sat on the chair

"Well, Paris and Jamie were in Hartford to celebrate Hanukah than they are heading to Albany for Christmas with Jamie's family" said Rory

"What about Lane and Dave"

"They're with Dave's family this year"

"How did Lane get out of Christmas with her family" asked Luke

"Mrs. Kim actually likes Dave so she thought it would be alright to go to his family's dinner this year" said Rory "Now all she has to do is tell her that they are living together and they'll be set."

"That's going to take a lot of pushing on all our parts" laughed Lorelai " Lane is never going to tell her mom even if her and Dave get married"

"Well Mrs. Kim is letting up a little bit" said Rory as the front door opened

"Lorelai" said Sookie as she walked into the living room with Davey in her arms

"Hey Sook" smiled Lorelai as she got up and gave her friend a hug "Where's Jackson"

"He's bringing in the desserts" said Sookie

"Hey Sookie" said Rory from the couch as she leaned into Jess

"Hey honey how're you feeling" asked Sookie sitting next Rory

"Pretty Good" said Rory "Mainly my back just hurts"

"Yeah it will be over soon you're due in 2 weeks right"

"Yup" smiled Rory rubbing her belly

"So Sookie how long does it take Jackson to bring in desserts" asked Lorelai as she sat on Luke's lap

"He should have been right behind me" said Sookie looking at the door

"Jess can you go see if he needs any help" asked Rory as she sat up so he could get up.

"I'd love to" said Jess sarcastically as he stood up and headed over to the door and outside. As he walked onto the porch he spotted Jackson picking up a bunch of little desserts from the snow. "Hey Jackson do you need any help"

"Oh hey Jess" said Jackson looking up "That would be great I should have just taken two trips instead of taking I one probably wouldn't have dropped the tray of kumquat tarts"

"Jackson I think it will be ok that we don't have the tarts" laughed Jess as he grabbed the tray out of Jackson's hand and dumping the contents back on to the snow "Lets go in one tray out of at least 12 I think we will be fine there are 5 of us and Rory we will be fine"

"Ok I guess" said Jackson reluctantly as he picked up the rest of the trays and carried them into the house behind Jess.

"I found him" announced Jess as he walked back through the front door and into the kitchen where he set the trays on the counter and walked back into the living room where he sat back down next to Rory and watched Jackson tell Sookie that the tarts were on the front yard and not in the kitchen with the rest of the desserts.

"Sookie I'm sorry I dropped them by accident I didn't think that I would drop any of the trays" said Jackson trying to talk to his frustrated wife

"Jackson I worked really hard trying to get that recipe right and you just go and drop it in the snow" said Sookie as she handed Davey to Lorelai who was still sitting on Luke's lap.

"Sookie I already said I was sorry" sighed Jackson "You can make them again for everyone"

"What did you exactly drop" asked Lorelai

"Sookie made some kumquat tarts and I dropped them" said Jackson

"Sookie" sighed Lorelai "kumquats what were you thinking"

"I thought they tasted good" said Sookie

"Sookie what have I told you about using us as guinea pigs for your new cooking"

"That Michelle is the only person that I am allowed to offer my new creations and not anyone else"

"Very good" laughed Lorelai as the oven timer went off. "It's dinner time"

"Food" smiled Rory "I'm starving"

"Lets go dig in" said Lorelai as she got off of Luke so he could get the food out of the oven

"Come on" said Jess offering his hand to Rory to help her up

"Thanks" said Rory grabbing on to his hand and standing up. The two of them walked into the kitchen behind Sookie and Jackson

Sookie set Davey up into the high chair and sat down next to him. Jackson sat on the other side of Davey while Jess sat on the other side of Jackson. Rory sat in between Jess and Lorelai who sitting next to Luke.

"Ok guys lets eat" announced Lorelai as she grabbed the plate of potatoes and spooned a pile onto her plate.

They sat eating and talking for the next hour until Rory bent over in pain. Lorelai and Jess were right at her side and helped her seat up.

"Ror are you ok" asked Jess looking at her holding her stomach

"No I think my water just broke" whinced Rory looking at him.

"Luke get her the purple bag from her room" ordered Lorelai "Jess and Jackson help her into the jeep"

"What are we doing" asked Sookie

"I'm going to get the car started and I want you to call my parents, Chris, Lane and Paris" said Lorelai "Their numbers are in my phonebook."

"Ok" said Sookie as she ran to the phone grabbed the phonebook and started to dial everyone.

Lorelai ran out to the jeep and started it while Jess and Jackson helped her into the back of the jeep with Jess. Luke ran out and jumped into the passenger seat with the bag.

"Jackson can you bring Luke, Jess and I a change of clothing when you head down after Sookie's done with the phone calls" asked Lorelai as he changed the Jeep into reverse

"Yeah" said Jackson "Now go and get her to the hospital."

Hey Everyone,

I know that I have not been the best updating but I will be better at it now that I received by own laptop for my graduation from high school. I finally have the summer to write a lot more and I hope that everyone will still read my story. I really want to finish it and I hope that everyone still likes and is reading it. By time it hits September I don't know what is going to happen because I will going to Kent State University and I will be really busy since I am majoring in English. Anyways I hope that you like this one. I will be putting my Harry Potter story on hiatus for now so I can work focus on this one completely. Anyways I was watching the season 1 DVD's and I realized that there is something else that can bring some conterveresy into this story. I am going to bring in the other set of grandparents. You know the Haydens. I think that they will get Richard, Christopher, Luke and Jess worked up. So I was thinking that I will put a chapter right after the birth where Emily throws a party to introduce her great-grandson and invites Straub and Francine. Anyways I hoped up liked the chapter.

-Shana


	17. A Christmas Baby

****

A Tale of a Princess and a Hoodlum  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls since that all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladiano (damn her) I wish I did own Milo though I must say tres sexy!!!  
**Pairings: **Literati and bits of Java junkie L/D P/J  
**Summary**: What would happen if Rory did the one thing that Lorelai feared the most? What if Rory got pregnant? How would everyone take it?

Rating: PG-13 because of language and some violence  
**A/N**: Ok I changed something's to my liking  
- Rory didn't go to Washington  
- She broke up with Dean after the wedding  
- Jess isn't leaving (what is ASP thinking) Jimmy might make an appearance though  
I don't think that my characters are exactly like the show but I tried my hardest (Jess is hard to write) and I changed Dean to my own liking  
This starts at the end of march during spring break 2003  
Oh and I wanted to have a nickname that wasn't so common for Jess to call Rory so I decided on Pixie

Season 3 never happened (unless I mention an event that took place during it by mistake)

****

Chapters  
1) **Tears**- Rory and Jess find out that they are going to parents. They tell Lorelai and Luke.  
2) **You Did What?!?! **- Lorelai calls Chris Rory gets mad and runs to Lanes. Rory and Jess tell Lane and Dave.  
3) **Papa Chris**- Chris comes Rory yells at him in the middle of town Dean hears and tries to fight Jess  
4) **Oye the Stress**- Rory goes through morning sickness Paris figures out what's wrong with Rory and Rory decides to tell Richard and Emily

5)** And I Thought Shopping Was Relaxing??-**Lorelai Rory and Lane go shopping for maternity clothes and run into Paris and the ditzy duo

6) **Bookworms and Godmothers**- Jess's Graduation Richard and Emily give Rory and Jess a very generous gift. Rory and Jess ask Lane and Paris to be the baby's godmothers  
7) **Diamonds are Lorelai's Best Friend**-Jess picks out an engagement ring with Lorelai's help. They find out the sex of the baby and jess proposes.  
8) **Taylor Get the Hell Out Of Here!!!**- They pick out the baby's name. The town throws them a goodbye/engagement/baby shower party. Dean crashes the party  
9)** Attack of the Evil Step-mom- **Rory and Jess Arrive in Boston and the meet up with Sherri who pisses off Rory

10) **A Reformed Bible Boy and a Bad Pick up Line- **An appearance by the ever popular Tristian who hits on Rory not realizing that she's pregnant and on her first day of classes a guy hits on Rory  
11) **Jess At His Finest**-Dinner with the lovely Sherry Chris  
12) **A Deep Fried Java junkie Thanksgiving**- Rory and Jess catch Lorelai and Luke making out

13) **A Very Merry Christmas Eve**- Christmas

* * *

"No I think my water just broke" winced Rory looking at him.

"Luke get her the purple bag from her room" ordered Lorelai "Jess and Jackson help her into the jeep"

"What are we doing" asked Sookie

"I'm going to get the car started and I want you to call my parents, Chris, Lane and Paris" said Lorelai "Their numbers are in my phonebook."

"Ok" said Sookie as she ran to the phone grabbed the phonebook and started to dial everyone.

Lorelai ran out to the jeep and started it while Jess and Jackson helped her into the back of the jeep with Jess. Luke ran out and jumped into the passenger seat with the bag.

"Jackson can you bring Luke, Jess and I a change of clothing when you head down after Sookie's done with the phone calls" asked Lorelai as he changed the Jeep into reverse

"Yeah" said Jackson "Now go and get her to the hospital."

* * *

"Rory stay calm babe we're almost at the hospital" said Lorelai as she pulled on to the exit to get to Hartford Memorial Hospital.

"Jess I hate you" screamed Rory in pain

"What?" asked Jess in shock

"It's just the pain" said Lorelai "Rub her back it should help with the pain"

"Ok" said Jess as he rubbed her lower back

"Just keep doing that, we're 5 minutes away"

"Hear that baby" whispered Jess as Rory leaned into him "We're going to be there soon"

"The entrance is on the next block Lor" said Luke

"I know Luke I've been here before" said Lorelai as she took a right and then another right into the parking lot of the emergency room. Lorelai pulled over to the entrance of the ER and put the car in park and jumped out the car. "Go get a nurse"

"K" shouted Luke over the noise of the city and ran into the hospital  
"Jess you need to get Rory in a position where she can get out of the car easily" ordered Lorelai as she opened up the passenger door and pulled the passenger seat down so Jess could get Rory out. As they were doing this Luke came running out with a nurse who was pushing a gurney.

"Ok you need to get her out of the car and onto the gurney" ordered the nurse to Jess "Can you pick her up"

"Yeah" said Jess as he wrapped on arm under her knees and the other around her back before lifting her out of the car and onto the gurney. The nurse turned the gurney around and pushed Rory into the emergency room with Jess and Lorelai on her heels. Luke ran into the car and parked it in the parking garage. He ran back to the emergency room and over to the nurses station.

"Can you tell me where Rory Gilmore is" asked Luke to a nurse

"Yes are you a relative" asked the nurse as she pulled out a chart

"I am the father's uncle" said Luke

"Oh the baby's father" said the nurse "She was rushed over to the labor wing. If you take the elevator over there to the third floor take and take a left you should find another nurse's station. They should be able to direct you to where she exactly is"

"Thanks" said Luke before running to the elevator. Luke pressed the up button; once the doors opened he rushed into the empty elevator and pressed the button for 3. The elevator door's closed and went up to the third floor the second they opened he rushed out, turned a left and ran towards the nurse's desk "Can you tell me where Rory Gilmore is"

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm the father's uncle" said Luke a little out of breath

"Ok she's in room 310"

"Thank you" said Luke before heading towards the room. Once he reached the room he knocked on the door. A few seconds later Lorelai opened it up and Luke stepped in. "How's she doing"

"They said that she got here just in time to get an epidural or she would have to go through this natural and let me tell you that would have sucked"

"Ok" said Luke "How's Jess"

"He's a wreck" laughed Lorelai "He's about to actually become a father"

"He just realized that" asked Luke

"Oh leave the kid alone" smirked Lorelai

"What's the fun in that" asked Lorelai

"Come on They're just behind the curtain" said Lorelai pushing the curtain to reveal Rory laying in the bed a lot calmer and Jess sitting in a chair holding onto her hand.

"Hey kid" said Luke

"Hi Luke" smiled Rory "You don't have to be here I know how much you despise Hospitals"

"And miss this" said Luke "And any ways what's going to happen in the labor wing"

"I guess you're right" said Rory as a contraction hit her. Jess immediately stood up and held on to her as she had to go through it alone. After it was over a nurse walked in with a cup of ice chips causing Lorelai to start laughing

"How was that one" asked Lorelai

"It was better than the other ones" winced Rory "The ones in the car were horrible"

"That's the epidural doing what it's supposed to do." said Lorelai "It should be over soon"

"It better be sooner than later" sighed Rory through the pain

"He's Jess's kid he's going to come out when he wants to" laughed Luke

"Hey" sneered Jess looking over at his Uncle

"What" smirked Luke "You know it's the truth you're the most stubborn kid I have ever met in my life"

"I'm not as stubborn as those two" said Jess pointing to Lorelai and Rory

"Hey" said Rory and Lorelai in unison

"You know I love you Ror" smiled Jess leaning in to give her a kiss

"Yeah I love you too Lor" smirked Luke from his chair

"What I don't get a kiss"

"You have to come here to get yours" said Luke

"You're mean" frowned Lorelai as another contraction hit Rory. Lorelai turned right to her daughter and held on to her hand.

"It hurts mom" whimpered Rory as she squeezed onto Jess's and Lorelai's hand

"I know it does baby" sighed Lorelai as a nurse came into the room

"The doctor is going to be in, in a few minutes to check on how far you are dilated" said the nurse

"Thanks" said Luke as Rory was hit with another contraction.

"I hate you Jess" screamed Rory through her pain

"What did I do" asked Jess in shock looking over at Lorelai

"You got her pregnant that's what" smirked Lorelai "It's nothing personal"

"Ok" said Jess as Rory calmed down

"How was that one" asked Lorelai

"It really hurts" whimpered Rory

"Imagine it without epidural" laughed Lorelai

"You're not helping" said Rory as Dr. Gilbert walked in

"How are you Rory" asked Dr. Gilbert

"I'm in pain" grumbled Rory as Dr. Gilbert stood in front of her

"Well why don't I take a look to see how far you are"

"Ok" said Rory as Dr. Gilbert sat down on a stool and pulled the sheet up.

"Well Rory it looks like you're ready to start pushing" said Dr. Gilbert looking up.

"Just let me go get ready and I will be back in five minutes"

"Alright" said Rory as Dr. Gilbert left

"I think I'm going to go wait in the waiting area" said Luke standing up

"Alright Luke" smiled Rory "I know you don't like this stuff"

"Yeah" said Luke "I'll see you soon"

"Bye Luke" said Lorelai as he walked out the door and towards the waiting are where he found Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, Lane and Dave "Hi guys"

"Oh Luke thank god you're here" said Emily "They won't tell us anything"

"Rory's about to start pushing so it should be in the next hour or so" said Luke sitting next to Jackson

"Is everything going alright" asked Lane

"Yeah, she received epidural and everything else as been fine"

"Good" said Lane leaning into Dave

"How's Lorelai and Jess doing" asked Sookie holding onto Davey

"Lorelai's being Lorelai and Jess is a nervous wreak"

"Ok" laughed Sookie

Back in Rory's room

"It's not going to be to much longer Ror." said Lorelai as Dr. Gilbert walked in with a nurse

"Are you ready to start pushing" asked Dr. Gilbert sitting in front of Rory

"Yeah" said Rory as another nurse brought in a machine

"Ok let's get your feet up here" said Dr. Gilbert helping Rory to lift her feet as another contraction hit Rory "Ok Rory you need to push"

"It hurts" whimpered Rory as she pushed

"Come on baby" said Jess wiping her forehead "You can do it"

"Ok Rory you're doing great, he's coming out quickly" said Dr. Gilbert

"Is that ok" asked Lorelai

"It's perfectly normal." smiled Dr. Gilbert as another contraction hit Rory "Ok start pushing again"

"You've got to push hard Ror" said Jess

"I'm pushing as hard as I can" yelled Rory "You try pushing a watermelon out of you"

"No thanks" mumbled Jess

"I see the head." said Dr. Gilbert "Your son has a full head of hair"

"Have you seen his dad" laughed Lorelai looking at Jess "That kid's going to have a lot of hair"

"Hey" said Jess

"What, you can't deny you have a lot of hair" said Lorelai

"Hey having a baby here" screamed Rory as another contraction hit and she started to push again

"Come on the head is almost all out." said Dr. Gilbert "Only a few more pushes"

"I can't do it" whimpered Rory

"Come on Rory, you're doing great you can do it" said Jess

"It hurts so much" said Rory

"You can do it Rory, Oliver's almost here"

"Oliver" whispered Rory as she was hit with another contraction causing her to start pushing with all her might.

"Here come the shoulders Rory, One more hard push and he's out" said Dr. Gilbert

"Come on baby" smiled Jess as Rory pushed with everything that she had.

"Congratulations mom and dad you have a beautiful baby boy" smiled Dr. Gilbert lifting Oliver so Rory and Jess could see him

"He's gorgeous" said Rory as tears started to fall down her cheeks

"Dad would you like to cut the umbilical cord."

"Yeah" said Jess taking a hold of the scissors and cutting the umbilical cord.

The nurse took Oliver over to the bed so she could clean him up. She than wrapped him up in a blue blanket and placed a blue beanie on his head before bringing him back to Rory, Jess and Lorelai and laying him on Rory's chest.

"Oh babe he's perfect" smiled Lorelai looking down at her daughter holding her grandchild.

"Hi Oliver I'm your mommy" smiled Rory looking down at the baby

"Hi I'm your dad" said Jess as Oliver grabbed a hold of his finger

"Hey Dr. Gilbert everything is fine right" asked Lorelai turning to the Doctor

"Yes Oliver is in perfect health and he weighs a good 8 lbs. 5 oz." said Dr. Gilbert cleaning up

"Good" smiled Lorelai

"Rory a nurse will be in here shortly to show you how to breast feed ok"

"Thanks Dr. Gilbert" said Rory looking up

"I'm just doing my job" said Dr. Gilbert "A nurse or I will be back later so you can fill out some papers for him."

"Ok" said Jess before Dr. Gilbert walked out

"Hey mom can you go tell everyone that everything is ok" asked Rory not looking away from Oliver

"Yeah" smiled Lorelai looking at her daughter with her fiancé and son. Lorelai than turned out into the hall and walked towards the waiting room. As she got closer she could hear her mother yelling about not being able to go into the room with Rory. Lorelai walked into the waiting room and stood behind her mother "Mom you can stop yelling, you have a healthy great grandson."

"He's ok" asked Emily turning around "When can I see her"

"Rory and Jess want to be alone for a while but they will let people come in soon" said Lorelai as she sat down next to Luke.

"Hey Lorelai does he have a full head of hair" asked Lane

"Just like Jess why"

"Dave and I had a bet on if he would be bald or had a full head of hair"

"Yeah and now I owe you 50 dollars" mumbled Dave pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing her a 50

"Thank you" smirked Lane grabbing the 50

Back in the room Jess was holding on to Oliver while Rory looked at them.

"He's perfect" said Jess not looking up

"Yeah he is" smiled Rory before looking up at the clock and realizing that it was 3 in the morning "Merry Christmas Dodger"

"Merry Christmas Pixie" smiled Jess looking up at her before looking back down at Oliver "You're our little Christmas baby Oliver Lucas Mariano"

"Yeah he is" smiled Lorelai as she looked in on the young family

I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to get out but I didn't know how to end it until now. I will have more time to write now that I am taking a semester off of school and I won't be starting until January so I will hopefully be updating this soon. I have another story that I will hopefully update very soon and another one that I will post once this one is done. There are about 8 more chapters to go. So I hope you liked this I know it is really short compared to my other ones but I felt that there doesn't need to be anymore.


End file.
